Grojband detras de camaras
by negruu120
Summary: Cleyton se a vuelto el presentador de un reality show llamado Grojband detras de camaras en donde los integrantes de las bandas viviran en una sola casa y seran obligados a da programa habra un reto especial hecho por el presentador ademas de un sus preguntas y retos Espero que les guste la inovacion que le di a los ask de grojband .3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Grojband detras de camaras **_

Se encienden las y se puede ver a un chico moreno sonriendole al publico compuesto por personajes relleno de grojband y otras series famosas como Hora de Aventura,Sonic The Hedgehog,Un show mas, Steven Universe, Digimon, Dragon Ball etc etc

-Hola a todos soy su presentador Cleyton Brown y vengo a darles la bienvenida al nuevo show llamado, Grojband detras de camaras y claro no seria grojband si no estuvieran los grandes personajes que conducieron la serie original haci que aqui estan los GROJBAND y LOS NEWMANS

Se postran varios reflectores sobre varios sillones vacios

-Dije aqui esta GROJBAN y los NEWMANS-dije algo nervioso

Cri cri cri cri...

-Ejem chicos es su entrada-dije sin mover mi boca

Pasa una mata rodadora que sale de quien sabe donde

-En un momento regresamos estamos pasando por pequenias dificultades tecnicas, haci que mientras tanto disfruten de este video de un anciano intentando ligarce un maniqui-dije mucho mas nervioso que antes mientras apretaba un boton haciendo que aparecia una television de 90 pulgadas(si de 90 por que? porque YOLO.3.)de la nada mientras me voy detras de un telon

-Haber, quiero que me digan por que PIIIII no estan los PIIIII integrantes de este show como lo pedi y ademas que es esta PIIIIII de piii que escucho

-Senior, ese sonido lo puso el jefe para ya sabe los menores, no sabemos nada de los integrantes, llevamos dias invitandolos y tratando de convencerlos de que vengan a un show donde vivan en una casa de un supuesto presentador que nadie conoce

-Ah estabien,no queria usarlas pero no me dejan alternativa, usare mis SUPER GALLETAS(le doy un mordisco a una)GUARDIAS!

-Ordene emperador

-Wow, esta cosa si funciona, como sea, necesito que traigan a los integrantes que faltan para que el show se pueda hacer

-Si emperador

-Realmente necesito mas de estas-dije viendo las galletas

_**-AFUERA DEL TELON-**_

-JAJAJAJAJA-comenzaron a reirce algunos de los invitados mientras otros se preguntaban como demonios habian acabado en otra serie

-Oye goku no?, que hacemos aqui?-dijo Finn el humano

-No lo se, yo solo vine por la comida

-NO HABRA COMIDA!-grite

-Rayos

-Traquilo goku detodos modos no creo que aparescamos mas por aqui-dijo finn viendo hacia la nada

-Oye brazos de fideo, a quien le hablas?

(Salgo del telon y los miro a todos)-Bien chicos, mientras los demas son captura DIGO traidos amablemente jeje les explicare las reglas

Las reglas son simples, las dos bandas viviran por un tiempo en una mansion que *tome prestada* y seran forzados a realizar sus retos y preguntas hechas por ustedes ademas de un reto especial hecho por mi.  
Pueden preguntar y retar lo que quieran,solo que si veo que una pregunta o reto se repite mucho sera descartada automaticamente.  
Si gustan pueden mandar un OC creado por ustedes para ver como reaccionan los demas ante no hay parejas aun, todo se definira a como vallan viviendo cada uno, por ejemplo, puede que Kin conviva mucho con Carrie y este se enamora de ella. O que Corey y Kon no se porten muy amigablemente entre ellos y se odien, entienden?

Ah, por cierto, ninguna respuesta de los integrantes sera un simple si o no, haci que no se preocupen esto sera largo

Como es el primer programa el reto sera sencillo ustedes eligiran con quien compartiran cuarto(pueden ser mixtos)y con que tipo de ropa dormira cada uno asi que ya saben torturelos como gusten-dije sonriendo ampliamente

Y eso es todo por el show de hoy, lo se muy corto pero son la gente correcta para el show incorrecto

Esto es todo chicos adios

Se comienza a cerrar el telon y el muchacho comienza a alejarce del publico que aplaude fuertemente por ser parte de la nueva serie que sera encabezada por grojband.

* * *

**_ok repitamos las reglas por si no se entendieron_**

**_1-La tematica son retos y preguntas hechas por ustedes_**

**_2-En cada programa habra un reto especial hecho por el presentador_**

**_3-La forman en la que se ven cada uno se vera afectada por los retos y preguntas que le den a cada que ojo con lo que retan o preguntan P. pueden haber infidelidades, golpes, rompimientos y sentimientos como la ira deprecion etc _**

**_4-Los OC son permitidos_**

**_EL RETRO DE LA SEMANA ES LA ELECCION DE LOS COMPANIEROS DE HABITACION Y LAS PRENDAS QUE UTILIZARAN CON EL O ELLA AL DORMIR_**

**_P.D Dormiran en la misma cama_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Whoooooo bienvenidos denuevo a este gran programa-dije sonriente-Estamos en el capitulo numero 2, segundo, nomber two, tepojojojtl ok basta

En ese momento llegan los guardias de dudosa procedencia con unas bolsas de basura en sus espaldas,nadie quitaba su vista de ellas porque no paraban de moverce acentaron y las abrieron sacando a varias personas de ellas.

-Oh, ya llegaron los concursantes

-Concursantes?!-dijieron casi todos al unisono

-Si, ustedes seran parte de mi programa... esperen, donde esta Kin?-dije viendo a todos lados nervioso

-Senior, el nerd cabeza de espagueti escapo y talvez ronde por aqui-dijo un guardia

-Ah ok mientras este en el programa no me importa, en donde estaba?A si ustedes 10 vengan conmigo

-Y que si no queremos-dijo Laney con una mirada molesta y los brazos crusados

Al escuchar eso me enoje pero no lo demostre, de echo, solamente me acerque lentamente a Laney, estaba tan cerca que podia escuchar su respiracion agitada causada por el nerviosismo, ella no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba, y la verdad tampoco yo, hasta que recorde una vieja tecnica que usaba con las mujeres para ponerlas acerque al punto de estar a milimetros de su boca, yo comenze a abrir la mia para poder iniciar un grande y apasionado beso, Laney no se resistio y cerro sus ojos para recibir ese beso, cosa que nunca llego.

-Jajajajaja, no te creas ninia-dije frotandole el cabello-Ahora que vieron de que soy capaz vendran?

-Mientras no me beses bien para mi-dijo corey con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Y no lo culpo, unos guardias romanos llegaron de repente a sus casas y los encerraron en bolsas de plastico, luego los liberan quien sabe donde y les piden que sean parte de un nuevo programa de television y de ultimo Corey vio como Laney casi besa a un no?

-Bueno entonces vamos-dije sonriente

-A donde-pregunto Konnie

-A su nuevo hogar chicos

-Oye viejo-dijo Lenny susurrandome al oido

-Sip?

-Me tienes que enseniara hacer eso-dijo saltando por la emocion

-Jajaja, algun dia amigo, algun dia

_**-3 horas despues-**_(Valla que si estaba lejos)

-Uff llegamos-dije secandome el sudor

-Si ALGUIEN no se hubiese tardado eligiendo un helado no hubiesemos tardado tanto-dijo Carrie viendo furiosa a Kon

-Es que no sabia si elegir entre doble doble chocolate o doble doble vainilla, no me pegues-dijo Kon cubriendose la cara

-Ya ya calmence pinshis locas, este sera su nuevo hogar temporal-dijo mostrando la gran mansion-Vamos entren

La mansion era de color blanco y estaba hecha casi completamente de marmol, por dentro todo estaba lleno de colores muy vivos, habia una gran sala en el centro, una gran y moderna cocina,dos habitaciones gigantescas como para varias personas y varias pequenias para una sola o dos.

-Woooow-dijieron todos

-Rayos, esto te debio costar una fortuna-dijo Corey

-La verdad no, digamos que *alguien* ya no la necesitaba-dije rascandome el cuello algo apenado

-Como que nad

-Suficientes preguntas jejeje-dije cubriendole la boca a Corey

-Vamos a dormir, maniana sera un largo dia... oh pero antes, ven esa gran cajota de ahi, es un confesionario y todas las noches alfinal del programa tendran que entrar y decir que les parecio

-Eso a que me recuerda?-dijo Laney intentando recordar

-A nada jeje, no te recuerda a nada-dije nervioso por su casi declaracion-Oh por cierto, necesito checar si alguien ofrecio una manera para acomodarnos

Cleyton se fue hacia una computadora que estaba por ahi y todos se le acercaron -PI PU PU PI-(sonidos reales de computadora bitches)

-Haber que tenemos por aqui... aqui esta haber que dice

_**-MAYTHEKILLER03-**_

Chicas con chicas y chicos con pijama de las chicas seran unas lycras estilo uniforme deportivo japones y una blusa de tirantes escotada y el de los chicos iran sin camisa y unos shorts pegados

-Por mi no hay problema chicos y ustedes?-pregunte a los chicos girando la silla de la computadora

-Por mi esta bien-dijo Lenny

-Entonces este..., alguien sabe como es una lycra de esas japonesianas?

-Ni idea-dijo Mina

-Bueno pues a buscarlo en Jojle(esta cabron el copy xD)-dije entrando a la pagina-Haber, aqui estaaaan...-dije sonrojado

En la pantalla aparecio una japonesa con un short muy pero muy corto de color rosado, y ademas pegado dandole todo el trabajo a la imaginacion de los demas

-SUCIOOS!-grito Carrie sonrojada

_**-En la habitacion de las chicas-**_

-Bien chicas este es su cuarto, hay dos banios y una cama tan grande que hasta una girafa sobrequesida podria dormir en ella-dije senialandoles cada rincon de esa habitacion tan grande como una cancha de tennis-Por cierto, habia una cosa mas en el reto, ustedes tendran este hueco para espiarnos a mi y los chicos cuando gusten sin ser descubriertas

-Y para que queremos un hueco para espiarlos-dijo Trina con las manos en las cadera

-Yo que se, ustedes sabran si quieren vernos no?-dije desinteresadamente-Buenas noches-dije besando a cada una en su mejilla despidiendome y saliendo del cuarto

-Quien demonios es este chico?-dijo Konnie

-No lo se, pero es muy atractivo-dijo Carrie sonriendo de lado y recibiendo una mirada de extranies de sus companieras-Que?,No me digan que no lo pensaron

-Pff jajajajaja- comenzaron a reisce todas

**_-En la habitacion de los chicos-_**

-Bueno amigos este sera nuestro cuarto-dije mostrandoles el cuarto casi exactamente igual al de las chicas, con la unica diferencia de que era un poco mas *masculino*-Otra cosa, no lo mencione antes pero tendremos este pequenio agujero en la pared para poder espiar a las chicas si queremos

-Genial-dijo lenny

Entramos al banio y nos cambiamos en frente juntos, somos chicos asi que no habia problema no?.Salimos con unos pantalones muy ajustados, la verdad te daba buen sosten pero era algo incomodo en ya saben...

-Solo hay una cama por ahora, les incomoda dormir juntos?-pregunte

-Un poco pero no tenemos opcion verdad?-dijo Corey

_**-Al dia siguiente-**_

-Mmm huele a pankeques-dije levantadome de la cama, al parecer todos ya se habian levantado-Un momento... QUE SE ESTA QUEMANDO.

Sali rapidamente del cuarto y me diriji a la cocina-Por que esta casa es tan grande ahhh

Cuando llegue me encontre con Corey que tenia puesto una bolsa de plastico en todo su cuerpo y una tapa de un bote de basura como si fuera un escudo

-Amm, Corey? Por que tienes una bolsa de plastico como camisa y una tapa de cesto de basura?

-Es para que no me pringue el aceite-dijo Corey algo nervioso mientras hacia el intento de hot cakes

Al terminar de cosinar y desayunar los trozos de carbon que hizo corey nos dirijimos a la sala de la casa

-Bueno, terminemos los retos de hoy-dije viendo una hoja de papel

**_Alexarojo2001 _**

Reto para Corey:  
Drisfrazate de Link:3

-Muy bien Corey, ya oiste -

Ok ahora regreso-dijo Corey emocionado

_**-Un rato despues-**_

-Listo-dijo Corey sonriendo con un disfras de link, literalmente era un link

-No tonto-saco un juego de mi espalda-De el principal de este juego

-Ahhh haberlo dicho antes, ahora vuelvo

_**-Otro rato despues-**_

-Listoo-dijo Corey con un disfras de Selda-No se porque pero tengo el precentimiento de que sere secuestrado en el momento menos esperado...

En ese momento aparecio Kon disfrasado de Ganodorfe y secuestra a Corey-Ahhh que alguien me salve-dijo Corey mientras posaba como damicela en peligro

-Ok alex creo que no es lo que esperabas pero miralo, se toma muy bien su papel jajajaja-dije riendome de la escena-Siguiente reto

_**Guest **_

Reto Corey y Carrie

Besense por lo menos 30 segundos en la boca en frente de los pelirojos

Pregunta para Carrie y Kim Cuantas neuronas perdieron para que les gustara un nerd y un debilucho miedoso

Reto para Lenny di que eres una ninia miedosa con voz de ninia(es la verdad o no gente)

-Ok, hay odio en el aire-dije picaramente-Bueno, ya escucharon ustedes dos besense

-si no hay de otra-dijo algo fastidiado

_**P.O.V de Corey** _

Comenze a acercarme lentamente a Carrie, cada vez mas cerca de esos tiernos y rosados labios suyos,en el fondo de mi queria hacerlo, solo mirenla, tan sexy vestida haci y tan adorable cuando esta sonrojada, demonios quiero esto mas que nada.  
Comenze a besarla, dios ese sabor es incomparable, el tiempo paso volando al igual de mi mente lastima que pasaron los 30 segundos y tuve que parar

-No lo disfrute-dije intentando hacer que alguien se crea mi mentira

-Wow-dijo Laney-(maldita suertuda)

-Ay aja jajaja-rio Cleyton golpeandome suavemente con su codo.

_**Fin del P.O.V de Corey**_

-Ay aja jajaja-rei golpeando suavemente con mi codo a Corey-Bueno Carrie,Kim su pregunta

-Enamorarme de un debilucho?Hablan de Larry?, ni siquiera estoy enamorada de el, simplemente es mi amigo-dijo Carrie(P. que las parejas saldran mas adelante,dependiendo de sus retos)

-Y supongo que ustedes hablaran de Kin no?, casi ni hablamos,solo me llevo con Kon y los demas pero con el casi nada-explico Kim

-Bueno, Lenny ya escuchaste, di que eres una ninia miedosa con voz de chica

-SOY UNA NINIA MIEDOSAA-grito Lenny con todas sus fuerzas y con una voz tan aguda que rompio los cristales de la casa

-Oh porfavor, los cristales no-dije triste

_**Celaena** _

Reto a Laney a darle un beso a Corey y luego que Corey le diga a Laney que sintio

No paso ni un segundo ya que Laney literalmente se lanzo a Corey para ver si podria tener la misma experiencia que tuvo Carrie hace un momento, por desgracia Laney olvido un minimo detalle antes de besar a Corey

-Bueno Corey, como estuvo?-dijo Laney algo sonrojada

-(Se eriza)Ugh estubo un poco mal sabes?-dijo algo asqueado Corey

-Por que?-dijo Laney algo triste

-Por esto-se saca un chicle de la boca-Yo no estaba masticando ningun chicle

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rieron todos mientras Laney moria de la pena

-Jaja, bueno ya son todas las preguntas y miren la hora, ya es bastante tarde, hora de el confesionario

_**-En el confecionario-**_

-Y digannos, como estubo su primer dia?

Kim-Horrible

Konnie-No hice nada TwT

Carrie-Sucios...

Corey-Asombroso

Mina-Divertido

Trina-Ignorada a mil

Lenny-Interesante Laney-Pena...

Cleyton-Espero que se repita

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, el reto del proximo capitulo sera robar la bandera del equipo contrario.Y ustedes decidiran como se llamara el equipo de las chicas y el de los mas que decir adios.3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que onda, queria decirles que apartir de ahora pondre pequenias pistas sobre el nuevo fic(que aun no tiene fecha)que hare asi que presten atencion, espero que les guste**_

* * *

-Holi boli mongoli crayoli jajaja, estamos en el tercer capitulo, no se como diablos hemos llegado tan lejos realmente estoy agradecido y se los digo de corazon chicos los amo-dijo Cleyton a la nada

-Oye viejo a quien le habla?-susurro Kim

-Ni idea, creo que le hizo mal la cena de ayer-dijo Lenny

_**Flashback Time**_

-A que hambre tengoooo-dije quejandome

-Ya ya,la cena estara lista en un momento-dijo Lenny

-Quien esta cocinando?

-Corey, Carrie,Kim y Kon por?

-Oh no, si no quieres comer carbon o kilos y kilos de queso mejor que los paremos ya D:

Cuando entramos a la gran cocina nos encontramos con Kim vestido de queso, con Kon vestido de tomate y a Corey y Carrie vestidos como panes gigantes, ok definitivamente esto no sera bueno

-Estan listos?-grito Corey con un megafono-Es hora de hacer sandwiches extremos whuuuuu

_** -Unos segundos despues-**_

-Ahh me duele el duodeno T.T-dijo Kon

-Como diablos me convencieron a hacer esto-dijo Carrie adolorida

-No lo puedo creer..., hisiseron sanwiches extremos y no me invitaron-dije triste

-Tranquilo hermano, mira, casualmente hay un disfras de baicon en la casa-dijo Corey sonriente y senialando el disfraz

_**-Otros segundos y golpes despues-**_

Estaba Cleyton y los demas tirados en el suelo hechando humo de los disfrazes cuando de repente alzo la mano y digo

-No me arrepiento de nada

-Ser un bobo duele mucho-dijo Kon sobanze el tomate

_**Fin del flashback**_

Despues de que nuestro amigo terminara su monologo con la pared fuimos a la gran computadora a ver con que cosas nos harian sufrir hoy.  
Cuando la encendi pude ver como habia en el historial cosas como-

_**Como escapar de un secuestro**_

_**Como se si mi amigo esta loco **_

_**Que es el uque y que es el seme?** _

-Aqui hay uno

_**-Mafercitarock-**_

Corney!  
jeje reto para Lenny:  
si estas en un bosque ...saludame a los crepypastas!porfas grabalo :D

Reto para Carrie:  
Besa a Lenny todas las fans Larrie mueren por eso XD

Para Laney:  
Vistete de Sally y en todoooo el capitulo actua como ella!  
jejejejeje felices sufridas XD

-Como voy a ir a un bosque yo solo?-dijo Lenny-(un momento, puedes aprovechar y escapar)Haber haber explicate voz en mi cabeza(Ah si que soy un baboso -.-, mira, el abre la puerta y tu sales por la puerta, asi o con manzanas?)Ok entiendo escapare cuando pueda-dijo fuerte y alegremente-No dije eso en voz alta verdad?

-Sip, lo hisiste y solo por eso iremos todos contigo-respondi

-QUEE!-dijieron todos exaltados

-No les estoy preguntando... rapido, vamos al bosque que convenientemente esta escondido en el patio de atras

**_-En el patio de atras-_**

Cuando llegamos al bosque nos encontramos con varios letreros de advertencia que decian-Alejense, Es encerio alejese, Ultima parada, Maldito terco de !# % ^!

-Llegamos-dije sonriente

-Y que se supone que haremos ahora-dijo Mina

-No lo se, supongo que se lo dejaremos a la magia del cine-respondi

Pasaron varios minutos y esto se volvia artante, solo estabamos parados en un bosque a media luz muriendonos de frio y peor aun con Kon y Konnie preguntando donde estaban las pastas que tanto mencionaban

-Pos yolo tendremos que hacer el reto aqui-dije y seguido saque una pizarra de mi espalda-El reto hiba a ser tomar la bandera del equipo contrario pero como estamos perdidos tendremos que hacerlo aqui y como no hay banderas las reglas seran primero que encuentre una pasta de esas y logre salir de aqui vivo ganara el reto de hoy y recibira una gran recompensa, listos?

-No-dijieron todos

-No me importa vamos:D

Nos separamos cada quien con su contraparte, como yo era el unico sin una me fui con Trina y Mina, ademas no podria dejar a dos chicas solas en pleno bosque, algo podria pasarles si saben a lo que me refiero e.e

_**-Con Corey y Carrie-**_

Estabamos solos en medio de un bosque que nadie habia visto ayer buscando una manera de salir de ahi, almenos hubiese sido mejor si no me hubiese tocado con Beff...

-(Ahh no aguanto esto, debo encontrar una manera de romper el hielo)-pense-(O miren un charco jeje)

Pocos segundos despues empuje a Carrie hacia ese pequenia laguna y obviamente esta se molesto

-Que te pasa idota porque me tiras?-dijo molesta

-Es que queria romper el hielo D:

-Que hielo estupido estamos a 37 grados-de repente se puso palida y con la voz tembloroza me dijo-Corey... que es eso?

-Que cosaaaaa?-me voltee y pude ver a un sujeto bastante alto de piel blanca y de complexion muy delgada-A su madre, hechate una torta cabron

-Mmmh, mmmhp

-Jajajajaja no puede hablar-rio Carrie

-(Pero puedo hablarte con mi mente)

-A la mierda... un momento, por que no sono el pip?

-(Que sucede, acaso no me tienen miedo?)

-Un poco, pero mira puedo solucionarlo-dijo Carrie mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un marcador-Haber... listo ahora si estas mejor:3

-(Que me hisiste, porque le hisiste eso a mi besho rostroD:)

-No lo se, me gusta dibujar y tu cara es tan plana y blanca como una hoja de papel-respondio Carrie desinteresadamente

_**-Con Lenny y Laney-**_

Estaban los dos pelirojos acurrucados junto a un perro con grandes dientes y no los estaba atacando, mas bien estaban acariciando al perro.-.

-Awww que bonito perrito, no se como alguien puede tenerte miedo es tan lindo:3-dijo Lenny

-Viejo sonaste como una chica los sabias-dijo Laney

-Minimo soy mas femenina que tu... espera olvida eso que dije-dijo preocupado Lenny

-jajajajajaja nada ya te quemaste solo jajajaja

_**-Con Kim, Konnie y Kon-**_

-Donde esta la pasta, me prometieron pasta y Kon quiere PASTAAAA D:

-Calmate gorila-dijo Konnie dandole un sape a Kon

-Oie hermana, quien es el?-dijo Kim apuntando a una silueta

-Go to sleep...-decia mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-Eh?-dijo Kon mientras se sobava la cabeza

-Dije que go to slepp-dijo algo alterado aquel sujeto con chamara blanca

-Pero porque si son las 11 del dia?-dijo Kim

-Ademas, si hablas en espaniol por que dices go to slepp, no seria mas facil decir ve a dormir?

-Es para que suene mas amenazante-respondio

-Tsk, si mi mama me dice eso todas las noches y no me da miedo-dijo Kim

-Y porque tienes catsup en la chamarra-dijo Kon

-Esto no es catsup, es sangre de mis victimas-dijo tratando de sonar amenazante

-Si claaaaro, una cosa, eres un cosplay de The Joker o que onda?

-Como te atrevez, soy el gran Jeff the Killer-respondio ofendido

-Ese es tu apellido o solo tu te llamas asi?-dijo Konnie

-Por que me hacen bulling T.T?-dijo triste Jeff

_**-Con Cleyton y las chicas-**_

-A su madre que es eso D:

-Aaaah-gritaron Laney y Mina-Esto es cero aceptable, mira a este sujeto todo sucio y con sus manos y unias tan grandes, Mina mi kit de unias rapido

-No no no no, alejense de mi-dijo aquella criatura que antes solo nos decia yo soy The Rake

De repente sono una campana que significaba el fin del desafio, haci que con ayuda de nuestros nuevos amigos/mascotas logramos salir del bosque y llegar a la mansion denuevo.

_**-Dentro de la casa-**_

-Bueno, todos encontramos a distintas criaturas asi que hoy sera un empate y el regalo sorpresa sera para el proximo capitulo, que mas teniamos que hacer?, a si, Lenny, Carrie agazajense ustedes dos que las fans lo piden

-Por que no?-dijo Carrie Carrie se inclino bastante para poder besar al pequenio Larry

-Eso es todo?-dije desepcionado

-Es que no puedo besar una chica asi por que si, ademas queria que mi primer beso fuera especial OnO-respondio Lenny

-NINIAAAA-grito Laney

-Espero que no se maten algun dia,que siguia... cierto Laney vistete de esa tal Sally

-Y quien demonios es esa?

-Yo que se, alguien gugleelo porfa-grite

-Aqui esta-*Mina me muestra la foto*-

-Bueno no es muy complicado supongo...

_**-Dos horas despues-**_  
Estaban todos en el suelo dormidos esperando la llegada de Laney con su pequenio disfraz de Sally

-Oye Cleyton despiertate-dijo Laney moviendome

-Zzzz

-Aj ok, despiertate chocolatoso-dijo fastidiada

-A tus servicios-*me levanto rapidamente*-pfff jajajajaja pareces ninia jajajaja

-Eso soy tarado-respondio Laney molesta

-Enserio.-.?

-Te mataria pero no puedo hacerlo en publico

-Miedo...OnO

-Bueno bueno ya, si tu no lees el siguiente reto yo lo hare-dijo Corey que se estaba despertando

_**-Elsa 108-**_  
Reto para Laney Que se disfrace de Kotonaha:3

-Que alguien lo

-Si si ya voy-interrumpio mina-Uyyy este no les va a gustar-dijo mostrandome la foto

-Jejeje, Elsa tendra que ser para el proximo episodio ya que ahorita Laney esta muy molesta conmigo y me gusta mi cabeza como esta, saludos.3.

_**-Sebguest-**_

Reto a Carrie

Escoge besar entre Kin y Corey

Reto a Cleyton

Besa a Laney

Reto a Lenny

Grita en voz alta soy un debilucho nerd que le da miedo todo

-Pues si tuviera que besar a alguien seria a Corey

-Wuuuuu-dijieron todos

-N-no es eso, es que Kin no esta y solo esta el-dijo Carrie muy sonrojada

-Jajajajaja espera por que me estoy riendo si tengo que besar a esta loca D:-dijo Clayton angustiado-No, no quiero

-No, nada de peros, vas a besarla quieras o no-dijo Trina

-Pero no quiero OnO

-Yo podria hacerlo-dijo Lenny

-TU CALLATE-dijieron todos molestos

-Me dejaste, me dejaste como una papa sin catsup:c-dijo Lenny triste

-Ahh ok-dije derrotado

Me acercaba lentamente hacia Laney intentando no ver sus hermosos e hipnoticos ojos verdes para poder darle un beso.(Perfecto, esto me pasa por intentar besarla en el primer episodio)Al momento de tocar y saborear esos labios todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron, parecia que realmente deseabamos un beso del otro ya que nuestros cuerpos actuaron por si solos haciendo que acercara su cintura hacia mi,estaba tan consentrado en el beso que no escuchaba los gritos de mis amigos

-Ya cabron dejala ya pasaron 3 minutos-dijo Corey

No escuche ninguna palabra, el beso comenzo a hacerse mas pasional y Laney salto encima mio y yo la tome de los muslos.

-Amy-dije entre gemidos

Al decir eso abri un poco mis ojos y recorde a quien estaba besando,me entristesi y pare el beso mientras bajaba delicadamente a Laney al suelo

-Oye-*agitada*-Quien es Amy?-dijo Laney aun roja

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-*se entristese aun mas*-So-solo pasemos al siguiente reto si?

-Pero no quiero gritar que soy un debilucho nerd que le tiene miedo a todo-dijo Lenny

Aprovechando que Lenny daba su monologo de el porque es el mas macho de todos sin darce cuenta que Kon se acercaba por su espalda disfrasado de la cosa mas aterradora que se puedan imaginar... bueno la cosa mas aterradora para Lenny

-Y es por eso que la semilla del limon sabe horrible-dijo Lenny terminando su monologo

-Bu

-Aaaah-grito asustado-No, una salchica gigante no

-Si quieres que pare ya sabes que decir-dije ya con mi humor de siempre

-No lo hare-dijo Lenny molesto

-Ok no queria hacer esto pero bueno, Kon ya sabes que hacer

De repente Kon comiensa a acercarce a Lenny, ya estaba asustado pero cuando Kon lo abrazo casi moja los pantalones

-Noooo no me toques T.T, ok ok soy un debilucho nerd que le tiene miedo a todo-dijo Lenny casi gritando y al momento lo deja de abrazar Kon-Uff alfin

-Enserio le tienes miedo a las salchicas?-pregunto Konnie

-S-solo a las gigantes, son malvadas OnO

-Claaaaro, bueno son todas las preguntas por hoy... a no esperen queda una cosita, por decisiones de Fernanda el equipo de las chicas se llamaran Pateatraserus y nosotros seremos aobsesionadusporelporno

-Ja, eres tremenda al 100 fernanda-dijo Trina

-El nombre esta muy dificil:c... pero buano creo que son todas las preguntas por hoy asi que al confecionario-dije bostezando por lo cansancio

_**-En el confesionario-**_

Y diganos, como les parecieron sus nuevos amigos?

Corey-Que te comas la torta estas muy flaco mijo:c

Carrie-Soy toda una artista-dijo alegre

Trina-Tuve mas de un dialogo:D

Mina-Creo que podria acostummbrarme a vivir aqui

Slenderman-Mmmh, mmmhp

Jeff the Killer-Por que nadie quiere Go to sleppear OnO

Smile dog-Whoof

The rake-Ay que divinas se ven mis manos:3

Cleyton-Amy...  
Laney-Casi me ahogo por el beso de hoy pero no estubo nada mal jajaja

Lenny-No gustan las salchichas:c

Kim-Me cayo bien The Joker:)

Kon-Donde esta mi pastaD:

Konnie-*Le da otro zape a Kon*

_**-En la noche-**_

Estaba acostado en la gran cama observando el techo, tenia los ojos con una fina capa de lagrimas contenida con mucho esfuerzo para evitar llorar, realmente no podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Laney, esos ojos me recordaron tanto a ella y eso fue mas que suficiente para casi hacerme llorar

-Oye amigo estas bien?-dijo Corey sentandose a mi lado

-Si est-*suspiro*-No, no lo estoy,recorde algo que no queria recordar y eso me puso muy triste

-Es por esa tal Amy no?, valla para hacerte llorar si que debio ser alguien muy especial para ti-respondio Corey compadeciendose de mi-Quieres hablar de eso?

-No amigo hoy no, realmente no podria-dije levantandome de la munida cama-Voy a boxear un rato haber si puedo despejar mi mente... buenas noches-dije saliendo por la puerta

Pasaron unos segundos y Corey se quedo en silencio hasta asegurarce que Clayton se fuera

-Escucharon todo no chicas?-dijo Corey apoyandose cerca de donde estaba el agujerro para espiar

-Si, realmente se oia mal, estara bien?-dijo Mina

-No lo se,ese sujeto tienes muchos secretos sera mejor dejar que el tiempo pase-respondio Corey

Al otro lado de la casa estaba Cleyton lleno de sudor golpeando con todas sus fuerzas un saco de box destrozado que tenia varias manchas de sangre impregnadas en el, con cada golpe que daba era como si descargara un peso de su cuerpo, paso un tiempo hasta que el adolecente cayo de rodillas al suelo y apretando sus manos vendadas dijo

-Si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte...

* * *

_**Ayayay, hasta que acabe -.-**_

_**Ya saben, pongas sus retos para que continue esta gran negruu120 bye.3.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Ahhh hay mucho calor para dormir como burrito, pos yolo tendra que ser como taco, con el pecho al aire

-Hermano son las 4 de la tarde-dijo Corey

-Queeee?-dije recobrando la consiencia-No mames en bien pinchi tarde los odio D:

-Jajajaja tranquilo era solo una broma

-Ash estupido... maldita Trina ya me pego su fresosidad!-dije completamente molesto

-Pfff jajajaja ya ya basta me voy a mear si sigues asi, vamos tenemos cosas que hacer

-Ahhh callense ustedes dos-dijo Lenny tirando una almohada a ciegas con intencion de darnos a alguno de nosotros dos-Estoy muy cansado por estar espiando a las chicas ayer en la noche

-Ja, buenos tiempos-dijo Corey sonriendo de lado y con los brazos cruzados

-Si fue apenas ayer, ademas no recuerdas esto?-dijo Lenny mostrando su ojo que estaba completamente inchado y morado

-No es mi culpa que se atorara tu ojo en el hueco y que las chicas te lo picotearan por espiar-dije ya despierto

-Si si si, vamos a ver que estupideses tengo que hacer hoy-dijo Lenny parandose molesto de la gran cama y saliendo del cuarto

-Cual es su problema?-pregunto Corey

-Ya sabes como son las mujeres una vez al mes-dije bromeando

-JAJAJA buena esa-choca mi punio contra el mio-vamonos ya

_**-Unas horas mas tarde-**_

-Y eso que todos estan en pijama?-pregunte

-Ya sabes es domingo y hay flojera-dijo Carrie estirandose

-Bueno... haber que tenemos para hoy-dije parandome y sacando una hoja de mi bolsillo

-Am Cleyton que es eso de tu espalda?

No entendia que queria decir Carrie hasta que senti como unas pequenias manos se aferraban a mi espalda haci baje mi mirada un poco y pude ver unas pequenias orejas de gato negras hechas de peluche, cada vez mas confundido voltee mi cabeza y vi a una chica que deseaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo haci que sin mas me incline, la abraze y le di un carinioso beso en su mejilla

-MAY!-dije tomandola de los hombros y viendola a sus brillosos y cafes ojos-Que gusto me da verte

-CLAY!-dijo igual de emocionada

-Clay?-dijieron todos -Jeje sip ese es mi apodo-dije algo nervioso y rascandome la parte tracera de la cabeza

-Y quien es esa ninia?-pregunto Kon-Oie quieres un poco de queso?

Kon se acerco un poco a May con intencion de ser amigable con la infante pero ella se alejo y volvio a resguardarce en mi espalda

Ella es una ninia de 11 anios de edad,su piel es morena clara como la mescla de leche con el cafe al igual de su cabello mas oscuro que esta abajo de sus hombros.  
Viste con una sudadera blanco con unos shorts cortos de color negro y unos tennis bota cunverse ademas de su adorable diadema con orejas de gato

-Oie oie tranquila-dije agachandome denuevo para quedar a su altura-Son amigos mios puedes confiar en ellos

-Pero si solo queria demostrarle mi amor con el queso-dijo Kon algo triste

-Lo siento chicos ella es algo timida e inocente, seria... y aveces algo fastidiosa

-Callate-dijo saltando y golpeandome la cabeza

-Auch ok perdon

-Y como la conociste?-pregunto Mina

-Como conosco a todo el mundo, haciendo alguna estupidez-dije como si nada

-Tu y tu botarga de pastelito Clay-dijo May sonriendo

-Sip, es como una hermanita para mi-dije frotandole el cabello-Bueno, en que estabamos?

-Los retos-dijo May jalandome de la camisa

-A cierto, de hecho tu mandaste uno no?

_**-MAYTHEKILLER03-**_

Reto para Laney:

Besa a Jeff the Killer

Reto para todos Vistance de Vocaloid(Lenny debe ser Len Kagamine)

-Oye May me salte un reto y tu sabes cual es, eres una sucia jaja

-Callate -3- -respondio May

Despues de unos minutos buscando en el ropero magico de los disfraces de la casa todos salieron disfrazados como los personajes de Vocaloid con la exepcion de que Lenny era ese tal Len, creo que ya se pueden imaginar quien es quien

-Valla...-dijo May

-Una duda, por que los chinos tienen los ojos tan pequenios pero sus animes los tienen mas grandes que los de una mosca?-pregunto Kim

-Crei que lo sabias todo-dijo Trina con su tipico tono molesto

-AHH MI OJITO, estupido lente de contacto T.T-dijo Lenny sobandose el ojo

-Y como se supone que hablemos como ellos, no tengo la voz tan aguda-dijo Carrie quejandose

-Eso se arreglara en produccion-respondi

Despues de varias... canciones? y preguntas estupidas de Kim empezamos con el reto siguiente

-Haa, libertad-dijo Corey que ya no tenia puesto si disfraz

-Y que lo digas, Laney ya sabes que hacer-dije tirandome al sofa

-Yeii beso beso-dijo May alegre

-Pe-pero como se supone que bese a este, si ni labios tiene el cabron-dijo Laney defendiendose

-Buen punto, te la pasare esta vez

-Jooo:c

_**-Nyaaa OwO-** _

Quien es Amy?  
Reto para Laney:Besa a Lenny

Reto para Corey:Actuar todo el capitulo como Nick Mallory

Reto para Lenny:Actuar como el novio de Laney

Reto para Laney y Corey:Besense bestidos de pandicornios

-No voy a hablar de eso...Laney -Ya que mas da-dicho esto Laney se acerca al pelirojo para besarlo

**_P.O.V. de Laney_**

POR FIN!, por fin no tengo que pararme de puntitas para besar a alguien,es raro besar a tu contraparte saben? se sintio como besarte en un espejo pero mas real, a diferencia de Corey el sabor de Lenny era mas dulce, mas puro, mas... inocente aunque halla besado a Beff el otro dia sentia como si le estubiera dando su primer beso verdadero, un beso que estoy segura que disfruto tanto como yo aunque halla sido de los mas inocentes y puros que e tenido

_**Fin del P.O.V. de Laney**_

-Corey Riffin piensa que ese beso fue adorable

-Hermano tu imitacion de la voz de mi Nick es horrible-dijo Trina fastidiada y con mala cara

-Corey Riffin cree que su hermana deveria hirce a la

-A SU CASA-interrumpi-Verdad corey?-dije viendole amenazante

-Clay Trina se va?-dijo May con su adorable cara

-No no linda se va a quedar jeje

-Por cierto Lenny, no deberias actuar como si fueras mi novio?-pregunto Laney

-Ya lo estoy haciendo Laney, que sea tu *novio* no significa que este encima tuyo todo el tiempo

-Corey Riffin esta deacuerdo con la declaracion de Lenny Nepp

-A si Corey... ni te atrevas a besarla-dijo Lenny viendo a Corey amenazante-Si quieres vistete como pandicornio pero no la toques

-Ok ahora si parece mi novio-dijo Laney sonriendo de lado-Me gusta jaja

_**-Guest-**_

Corney, reto a Corey y Laney que sean novios para siempre

-Corey Riffin se siente molesto porque Lenny Nepp esta abrazando a mi novia Laney Penn

-No es mi problema-respondio Lenny-Ademas es MI novia

-Que hacemos Clayton-pregunto Laney algo agobiada por la actitud de sus *novios*

-Pueeeees con mucha pena pero guest tendremos que elegir la eleccion de Nyaaaa, ella fue primero losiento-dije completa y absolutamente apenado

-Ja en tu cara oxigenado-dijo Lenny victorioso

-Corey Riffin se siente triste

_**-Seb-**_

Reto al mas cobarde:Di quien te gusta y luego besala cuando menos se lo espere WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Ehem o si no voy y les saco las tripas con mi colmillo de dragon GODOBYE EVERYWORLD QUE PRONTO MORIRA PALABRAS SABIAS DE SEB

-En primera, NO SOY UN COBARDE!, en segunda solo me gusta alguien y todo el mundo lo sabe y esa es mi novia Laney, la unica que besare-dicho esto Lenny se acerco y beso sorpresivamente a Laney dejandola mas roja que su cabello

-Ok esto de actuar se te esta pasando de las manos Lens-dijo Laney apartando a su novio

_**-Valeri12 Riffim-**_

Aww:3Bueno tengo retos, reto a Corey y a Laney a jugar 10 minutos en el cielo pero quiero que sean 30 minutos,

Reto a Carrie a disfrazarse a disfrazarce de Jane de Killer frente a Lenny

Reto a Kon a pasar todo el capitulo sin comer x3

-Por que todos pueden comer menos yo, los odio D:

-Bueno no puedo seguir saltando retos asi que con tu permiso Lenny pero Laney se va al closet con Corey

-Sobre mi cadaver dejare que te la lleves-respondio enojado y tomando a Laney de los hombros

-Tu sabes que eso se puede arreglar-dije amenazante

Cuando le di una pequenia leccion a Lenny por su terquedad metimos a Corey y a Laney por media hora al pequenio closet de las escobas, por un rato solo escuchabamos risas hasta que la conversacion subio de tono

-Dime Laney... quieres verlo?-dijo Corey

-Claro que si-respondio Laney emocionada-Valla, como diablos te entraba eso en los pantalones?

-Fue dificil, y mas contigo tan cerca

-Clay que esta pasando ahi dentro?-dijo May inocentemente

-Na-nada,prefiero que tu no escuches esto-dije tapandole los oidos para que no escuche la conversacion de mis amigos

-Puedo tocarlo?-pregunto Laney

-Claro-dijo Corey y se escucha como se baja un cierre-Pero ten cuidado vale?

-Si si claro

-Ah no lo agarres tan fuerte-dijo Corey exaltado

-Esque no puedo evitarlo... es tan grande

-Maldita-dijo Lenny molesto

-Oh miren ya paso la media hora-dije abriendo la puerta rapidamente y completamente rojo como todos a mi alrededor

Cuando abri la puerta me encontre con Laney agarrando fuertemente una consola portatil bastante grande, maldita mente sucia...

-Ya pasaron los 30 minutos?-pregunto Laney

-Ahh menos mal ya me estaba acalambrando-dijo Corey saliendo del closet

_**-Un rato despues-**_

-Hora de disfrazarce denuevo Care-dije ya sin el rubor

-Encerio, como demonios tenemos tantos disfraces aqui

-Yo que se, ni siquiera es mi casa, por cierto, le puso unos labios de plastico al tal Jeff para que lo beses si o si-dije acostandome en el sillon

-Te odio

**_-Otro rato despues-_**

Pasado un rato salio Carrie vestida de Jane y se dirijo hasta Jeff para darle ese beso

_**P.O.V de Carrie**_

Sin mas remedio me acerque y bese a Jeff en esos grandes labios de plastico, que como sabia... pues a plastico obvio, fue aburrido no porque halla sido el sino porque no podia mover aquellos boluminosos labios falsos que tenia puestos

_**Fin del P.O.V de Carrie**_

_**-Elsa 108-**_

Pregunta para Kin:Por que todos tus inventos explotan?

Pregunta para Laney:Por que te enamoraste de Corey?

-Perdon Elsa pero Kin anda desaparecido desde el primer episodio haci que por esta vez te contestara Kim-dije nuevamente apenado

-Que por que todos mis inventos explotan?, pues si ALGUIEN no me financiara con un centavo al dia-dijo viendo feo a Lenny

-Enamorarme de Corey?, realmente me gusta y hasta ahi pero si pudiera darte una razon es porque daria su vida por hacerme sonrier un dia mas y la verdad es atractivo y todo pero no es mi tipo -respondio Laney

-Bueno esos son todos los retos de hoy, oye May te vere otro dia?  
-Claro Clay, algun dia quiza vuelva a saludar, por cierto me mandas el video de tu sabes que-dicho eso ultimo May salio por la puerta y se fue

-Vamos al confesionario no?-pregunto Konnie

-No, hoy no, hoy checaremos como se sienten estando aqui-respondi

_**-En la maquina para ver como se siente cada uno 2000-**_

Lenny-Deprimido

Corey-Deprimido

Laney-Alegre

Carrie-Confusa

Cleyton-Triste

Trina-Molesta

Mina-Tranquila

Kon-Con hambre

Konnie-Aburrida

Kim-Aburrida

_**-En la noche-**_

-Corey hay un reto mas para ti-dije cansado

-De que trata-dijo con el mismo cansancio que yo

-Espiaras a Laney mientras de duche

-Queeee?-dijo recuperando su energia

-Sip, ten esta camara, necesito un video como prueba-dije dandole una camara

-Y como se suponde que lo haga?-dijo Corey nervioso

-Yo que se no es mi reto, cuidate hermano

Cuando me aleje de ahi me puse a pensar en los resultados de la maquina, por que Lenny esta deprimido?, almenos yo se porque esto triste y Corey se alegrara en un momento pero Lenny... el es un chico muy sensible, solo espero que no cometa una locura.  
Finalmente lo encontre en la cocina de la casa y al instante me alarme al ver que tenia agarrado un cuchillo

-LENNY SUELTA ESO!-grite

-Hmm? que sucede?-pregunto sin interes

-Oye Lenny se que estas deprimido pero no es necesario que hagas eso-dije mientras me acercaba lentamente para no alarmarlo y termine haciendo lo que quize evitar desde un principio

-De que hablas, solo estoy cocinando la cena

-Uff menos mal-dije ya calmado mientras me sentaba en una silla-Entonces... por que estas deprimido?

Lenny al escuchar eso dejo de picar las verduras y suspiro con tristesa, se volteo y me dijo

-Habeses me siento que no soy querido sabes?, Laney me molesta, los retos siempres son malos para mi... por que siempre soy el inutil?

Atonito por la respuesta de mi amigo y por primera vez sin saber que decir recurri a mi ultimo y mejor recorso, me acerque y lo abraze para consolar e intentar curar un poco sus penas a lo que el correspondio de la misma manera

-Grasias amigo-dijo Lenny con los ojos llorosos pero sin llorar

-No hay de que-respondi y choque los punios con el

* * *

_**Otro lindo capitulo -3-**_

_**Otra cosa, no ignore sus retos de disfrasarce y todo, lo que pasa es que Mindi(saludos.3.)me dio una muy buena idea para el reto del proximo capitulo.**_

_**El reto sera una pelea entre todos haci que necesito que comenten que personajes se volveran cada uno para la pelea**_

_**Una ultima cosa, lo dije en el primer capitulo pero por los que no lo leyeron les repito entran en el Fic si quieren pero necesito una pequenia descripcion del personaje como lo hizo May esta vez**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo, ya saben dejen sus rewiers chicos los amo .3.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-En el cuarto de los chicos-**

_**-Aaaah****-**_grito Lenny de dolor-_**QUIEN MIERDA ME MORDIO**_?-exclamo el pelirrojo que se estaba sobando el brazo mordido

-_**Es que me estabas asfixiando cabronD:**_-dijo Kin en su defensa que habia salido debajo de Lenny

-_**Y donde esta el nigga?**_-pregunto Corey

-_**Ni idea**_-respondio Lenny sencillamente aun molesto por la mordida de hace poco

**-En la cocina-**

-_**Tutururu turururururu rurururururu**_-tarare mientras cocinaba, ya estaba arto de comer carbon

Y ahi estaba, cocinando mi obra de arte, una gran porcion de agua con una bolsa de gominolas con forma de carne,a mi desgracia el monton de gominolas o como yo le digo caucho de colores no fueron suficientes asi que me dispuce a buscar algo mas para comer

-_**Aaaa, que puedo comer?**_-dije mientras usmeaba por los multiples gabinetes de la amplia cocina-Que es esto?-dije viendo una lata grasiosamente grande que decia "Carne sospechosamente real"-_**Carne sospechosamente real?Meh como sea**_

Dicho esto agarre la lata con ambas manos y me dispuce a ponerlo en la mesa, en el camino tropece por varias cosas como platos o cacerolas hasta que me cai por culpa de una mancha de salsa de tomate de la cena de ayer y por defecto la lata salio volando de mis manos dando multiples vueltas hasta que cayo limpiamente a la mesa e instaneamente se abrio sin razon

-_**Uff eso estuvo cerca**_-dije parandome del suelo y limpiando una gota de sudor que caia por mi frente-_**Ahora a comer**_-dije dirigiendome hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina pero me detuve al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la pared-**_Uh?Que es ese ruido?_**

Al momento de dar un simple paso hacia adelante un pedazo del techo se desplomo alado de la mesa y de el salio un chico de piel blanca y de cabeza alargada que simplemente salto en mi lata de comida y la tomo en sus brazos como si de un hijo estuvieramos hablando

-**_Linda latita, linda latita_**-dijo Kin con su mejilla pegada a la lata que estaba acarisiando

-_**Oye dejala, ella es mia**_-grite celoso al ver como juguetaba con mi lata

-_**ES MIA!**_-me grito agarrando mi lata con mas fuerza y salto denuevo hacia al agujero de donde salio sin dejar rastro

-_**Lata...CREI QUE TENIAMOS ALGO ESPECIAAAAAAAAL D:**_-grite cayendo al suelo derrotado y con los dientes apretados muy fuertemente-_**No, no dejare que te lleves A** **MI LATA**_-exclame y comenze a subirme denuevo por el hueco por donde salio Kin desde un principio para haci buscar a mi amada lata

-_**Clay adivina que**_-dijo May entrando por la puerta que dirigia a la cocina-_**Me quedare...pero que rayos paso aqui?**_-pregunto May al ver el desastre que habia en la cocina resultado de la epica batalla anterior

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

-**_Y eso fue lo que paso_**-explico May

-_**Entonces Clay esta en el techo ahora?**_-pregunto Corey con cara de que no se creia nada de lo que habia dicho May

-_**Sip**_-respondio algo molesta por la actitud del peliazul

-_**Eso signifa que tenemos el dia libre?**_-pregunto Laney con emocion sosteniendo varios articulos para la playa y con un traje de banio

-**_Ni loca, el show debe continuar_**-dijo una chica desconocida que habia entrado por la puerta

Era una chica wera de ojos color miel que media de un poco mas de 1:70 con apariencia de unos 13 anios, vestia con una blusa olgada blanca y un chaleco de mezclilla, jeans entubados y nos converse negros, solo con verla a los ojos se le veia que era muy temperamental

-_**Y tu quien eres?**_-pregunto Konnie

De repente la pared comenzo a vibrar denuevo, todos veian con preocupacion al pensar que el techo de la casa se caeria encima pero las dudas se solucionaron al ver que solo cayo un cacho de la pared que al momento de caer desplego una nube de polvo que no dejo ver quien habia caido.

Al despejarce la nube de polvo se pudo apreciar como estaba Cleyton tomando el extremo de una gran lata y por el otro lado estaba Kin haciendo exactamente lo mismo

-_**Mio mio mio mio mio**_-dije aun cubierto por un monton de polvo-_**A, hola Valeri n.n**_-dije sonriente al ver a Vale-**Aaaaaah**-grite por el esfuerzo y tire con fuerza la lata mandandola a volar junto con Kin hacia la pared que estaba por detras mio a la que Kin quedo pegado como plastilina y cayo lentamente dejando un camino de baba

-_**Con que ahi estabas hermanito**_-exclamo Kon-_**Bueno te llevare al cuerto para que descanses un poco**_-dijo agarrandolo y cargandolo en sus hombros llevandolo hacia nuestra habitacion

-_**Como estas Clay?**_-dijo Valeri que se acerco a mi y choco los punios conmigo-_**Que buen show te estas montando,debe de ser complicado aprenderce los guiones no?**_

-_**Guiones?**_-pregunte extraniado ante la declaracion de mi amiga-_**Aqui no se usan guiones, esto es un reality show**_

-_**Ay aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, en todo reality show debe haber un guion porque si no se volveria aburrido**_-dijo Vale con las manos en sus caderas

-**Oigan oigan disculpen por interrumpir el encuentro pero no tenemos muchas horas y hay cosas que hacer**-dijo Trina apuntando a su reloj desesperada

_**-Oh cierto jeje**_

-_**Valeri12 Riffin-**_

Reto a Corey-Lee solo el diario de Laney

Besa a Laney en un armario solo ustedes dos

Besame(Mi primer beso *3*)

Reto a the newmans-Canten una cancion de vocaloid con Trina como vocalista

-_**Haber que hay por aqui**_-dijo Corey que sostenia un libro pequenio-_**Querido diario porque tengo una cabeza tan grande para un cuerpo tan pequenio:c**_-leeio en voz alta aquel libro

-**_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**-rieron todos

-Laney oculta su cara por la verguenza_**-Puta vida**_

-_**No pienso volver a ese armario denuevo, mejor lo hago aqui**_

_**P.O.V. de Laney**_

Tenia la cara oculta en un cojin por la verguenza, de repente alguien me lo quito pero no abri los ojos, senti como una mano se ponia en mi barbilla y me la alzaba un poco para despues sentir unos labios postrandoce dulcente sobre los mios, ya estaba sorprendida por estar recibiendo un beso asi de repente de quien sabe quien pero me sorprendi aun mas al ver que era Corey...Corey me estaba besando de una manera tan tierna que no pude evitar corresponderlo por varios minutos

_**-Aaahh oxigeno-**_dijo Corey que respiraba forzadamente por aguantar tanto la respiracion-_**Bueno una menos falta una**_

Estaba contenta por el beso que me dio Corey pero no pude sentirme molesta pero sobretodo triste al ver como besaba aquella chica que acabava de llegar y era obvio que ella lo pregunto si Corey habra sentido algo al igual que yo

_**Fin del P.O.V. de Laney**_

-_**Me voy a mori un dia de estos**_-dijo Corey que ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo

-_**Pues supongo que tenemos que cantar una cancion no es asi newmans?**_-dijo Carrie animando a su banda_**-Vamos cabellos de chicle**_-dijo refiriendose a Trina por su cabello rosado

**-Un rato despues-**

-_**Encerio crees que cante bien?**_-pregunto Trina con algo de pena

-_**Si encerio-**_dijo Carrie sonriendole a su nueva amiga-_**Tranquila ni siquiera yo puedo llegar a una nota tan alta**_

_**-GumxThief-**_

Reto para todos

No descanzar hasta encontrar a Kin, hay un Kin fugitivo, hay que encontrarlo no?Quieran o no

-_**Latita T.T-**_dije triste-_**Tuvimos tantos hermosos recuerdos-**_dije sacando unas fotos de mi bolsillo en donde estabamos yo y mi lata, en ellas habian varios momentos en la que pasamos juntos y habia una ultima en la que estaba abrazando cariniosamente a la lata gigante y habia un corazon alrededor de color rosado que decia, ClayXLatini 4 eva

_**-SebTheKiller-**_

Reto para Lenny-Lee todos los capitulos de Lovely complex de Creppylover

Reto para May-Besa a Corey en la boca

Reto para trina y kon-Agazajense 0.0

_**-Haber vamos a leerlo-**_dijo Lenny dirijiendose a la computadora

_-Un rato despues-_

-_**YO DEBI SER EL CHEME**_-se defendio Lenny

-_**NO, TU ESTAS BIEN COMO UKE-**_grito Corey

-_**Oye oye oye amigo**_-dijo Cleyton-_**Ella no besara a nadie**_-exclame reclamandole-_**Es una ninia.****..**_

-_**Aaaaaah lo que faltaba, si no tengo otra opcion**_-dijo Trina tomando a Kon del cuello-_**Vamonos Kon**_

-**_Vamos a escucharlos verdad?_**-pregunto Carrie sonriendo de lado

-_**Pero claro**_

**-Un ratin despues-**

-_**Encerio quieres hacerlo Kon?**_-pregunto Trina algo apenada

-_**Claro sera divertido-**_respondio Kon desde el otro lado de la pared, se escuchaba feliz

De repente se escucha como los resortes de la cama rechinaban, como si alguien estubiese "saltando"sobre ella

-_**(O no, otra vez no)**_-pense

Se escuchaban varios gemidos de cansacio a la par de los rechinidos de los resortes pero todo paro de repente cuando comenzaron a hablar denuevo

-_**E-estas sangrando Trina**_-dijo Kon alarmado

-_**Pues claro, eso pasa cuando lo hases tan fuerte bobo**_

_**-Que hago?**_

_**-Tienes que untarmelo**_

_**-O-ok**_

_**-Aaaaaah-**_gimio Trina-_**No tan fuerte**_

-_**Perdon es mi primera vez**_

**-Afuera del cuarto-**

-_**Ok ya basta**_-dije derrumbando la puerta de una patada

Al ver el cuerto nos encontramos con Kon untandole pomada en la rodilla a Trina

-_**Que demonios paso aqui.-.?**_

-_**Kon y yo estabamos saltando en la cama pero me cai y me raspe la rodilla**_-explico la pilirosada senialando su rodilla lastimada que tenia encima una pomada-_**Que pensaban que haciamos?**_

_**-Guest-**_

Reto para Corey-Te reto a declararsele a Laney y no se esquiva porque soy el dios de la destruccion

-_**Ok ok lo admito Laney**_-dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso y con las mejillas empezandose a colorar-_**Te grabe mientras te duchabas ayer, no me matesD:**_

-_**TU QUE!**_-grito Laney furiosa

-_**Sip jaja, que buen video Laney lo admito**_-dije sacando mi movil de mi bolsillo

-_**Oh oh oh**_-dijo May acercandoseme-_**Yo queria ver este video**_

-_**TE VOY A MATAR!**_-grito denuevo la pelirroja que estaba persiguiendo al peliazul que solo gritaba

_**-PERDON, PERDON**_

_**-Yami nya-**_

Lenny te adoro,quieres ser mi amigo?

P. estes deprimido, yo no creo que seas inuti, eres genial

Reto para Kon-Cuantas manzanas te caben en la boca?xD

Reto para Kim-Como miras si te quitas los lentes?

Las ultimas dos solo son por curiosidad xD

-_**Grasias linda...supongo**_-dijo Lenny algo incomodo por la pregunta-_**Ser tu amigo?,claro pero almenos creo que deberia conocerte, no confio mucho en los extranios perdon**_-dijo viendo hacia otro lado con verguenza de si mismo_**-Realmente crees que soy genial?, pues creo que eres la unica que piensa eso**_

-_**Wooo alfin voy a comer bitches**_-exclamo Kon con los brazos en alto por la emocion

**-Un rato despues-**

Todos estaban con los ojos clavados en Kon, al principio pensamos que podria meterce en la boca 5 o talvez 6 por su gran tamanio pero no paro en esa cifra, sino que siguio y siguio

-_**Me quiero morir**_-dijo Valeri con los ojos muy pero muy abriertos por el asombro-_**Cuantas lleva?**_

-_**27...**_-respondio la peliazul-_**Y siguen**_-dijo Carrie senialando a Clay, Corey, y Lenny con una cubeta de manzanas

-_**COME COME COME COME**_-dijo Corey agitando su punio con emocion ante lo que hacia su amigo

-_**28**_-conto el pelirojizo metiendo la manzana en la boca de Kon-_**29...30**_

-_**Mpppsfi, mpfoy mppfel mmmgor**_-exclamo el grandote con dificultan por la cantidad estupida de manzanas que tenia en su boca

-_**NO KON NO HABLES PORQUE SI NO**_

Y como Kon no escucho las manzanas salieron disparadas de su boca a gran velocidad, no hubo heridos a exepcion de May

-_**Los odio...**_-dijo May asqueada ya que estaba cubierta por la baba de Kon

-**Un rato despues-**

-_**Bueno Kim, vamos a ver como observas sin lentes**_-exclame retirandole los anteojos a mi amiga de piel palida-_**Que tal?**_

-_**Pss pero si veo de maravilla**_-respondio confiadamente-_**Es mas**_-exclamo levantandose del haciento-_**Miren, puedo caminar perfectamente**_

Kim caminaba confiada por todos lados, esquivaba pinchos, llamas y otros peligros que magicamente aparecieron de la nada y que nadie habia notado hasta que choco con algo, o mas bien con alguien

Era una chica de unos 12 anios, media unos 1.60 y vestia con unos pans deportivos de color morado junto a una playera blanca, su cabello era suelto y de color cafe como sus ojos

-_**Tu quien eres?**_-pregunto Kim que miraba con dificultad a la chica

_**-Soy Elsa, mucho gusto**_-respondio aquella ninia con una sonrisa

-_**Como rayos entra tanta gente a la casa**_-dije dandome la vuelta

-_**Vine porque me debes un reto...**_

-_**Jeje, cual reto-**_dije mirando hacia los lados con nerviosismo

-_**El de Kotonaha katsura**_

**_-Jeje perdon se me olvido T.T, Laney hasme el favor porfa_**

**-Un rato despues-**

-_**Hmm nada mal**_-dijo la pelirojiza admirando sus ropas-**_Y como rayos guardo esta cosa si ni bolsillos tengo_**-dijo senialando el gran cuchillo

-_**jajaja, pero como que te falta un poco de ya sabes que no crees?**_-bromeo Elsa sobre el tamanio de sus atributos

-_**Recuerdas que tengo esta cosa verdad?**_-respondio con seriedad senialando el cuchillo

_**-Fernanda-**_

Reto a Trina-Carga a Kon por mas de un minuto y si no lo hace(sonrisa demoniaca) tendra que besarlo WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-_**Oh no,ni loca besare a este amante del queso**_-dijo Trina furiosa que senialaba al amante del queso mejor conocido como Kon-_**Pilates no me fallen ahora**_-exclamo desicida y empezo a cargarlo

Trina empezo a cargarlo en su espalda, los segundos pasaban lentamente para nosotros que estabamos en la sala y alfinal sorpresivamente lo logro, estaba completamente roja y sudada por el esfuezo pero se sentia aliviada al no besar al inocente Kon

-_**Bueno si me necesitan necesito una ducha para recuperar mi belleza**_-dijo Trina que se dirijia al banio de la casa

De repente se escucha como rechina la entrada de la casa mostrando una chica vestida con una sudadera morada con capucha de the joker, shorts de mezclilla con una parte de encaje, mallas de rosas color negro, converse estilo bota doble color el pelo suelto con el fleco agarrado hacia atras con un broche dorado

-_**Don't want a nation under the new mania...and can you hear the sound of hysteria?**_-cantaba aquella chica que entraba como si de su casa se tratara

_**-Como demonios entran tantos a la casa .-.?**_

-Salta al sofa junto a nosotros y nos abraza-_**Hola**_-exclamo alegremente quitandose su audifonos-_**Ahora mis retos:D**_

_**-mafercitarock-**_

YAOOOOOIII

jijiji no es cierto... ahora sin mas preambulos MIS DESMADRES!

Reto para Laney-Vistete de gatita neko girl y seduce a corey(corey te hacemos el favor, detras aparecen toooodas las corney's)

Reto para Carrie:Busca a slender y dile que quiero ser una creepypasta y lo mismo con Jeff pero su aprendiz(con Lenny)

Reto para Cleyton:Vistete de...vistete de INUYASHA! con todo y pupilentes garras y eso!

jijiji esperen mas desmadres

-_**Meh porque no**_-exclamo Laney que se levanto en direccion hacia el armario magico

**-Otro rato despues-**

-_**Hola Corey**_-dijo Laney hablando de manera sensual y caminando de manera provocativa-_**Te gusta mi cola?**_

-_**Oooh si, me encanta**_-respondio babeando al ver a su mejor amiga vestida de manera tan provocativa

-_**Quieres tocarla?**_-pregunto la gata aun con su tono seductor

-_**Pero claro que si**_

Al terminar la frase Corey dirigio su mano a la cola de Laney, pero ella no sabia que Corey habia malinterpretado su pregunta haciendo que Corey llevara su mano a su cola, pero no a la cola del disfraz, sino a su tracero que ya estaba bastante descubrierto por el trage

-Se sonroja sobremanera-_**ESA COLA NO!**_-grito la pelirojiza avergonzada-_**No me vuelvas a tocar...**_-dijo acertandole un bofeton a su mejor amigo

-_**Jajajajajaja**_-rio mafer a mas no poder-_**El reto que sigue jajaja**_

-_**Ok no hay problema, solo denme 10 minutos,Lenny**_-exclamo Carrie haciendole senias al enano para que lo siguiera

**-10 minutos despues-**

-_**Me manda a decir el flaquito que...**_-pauso Carrie-_**La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que dijo, ya ven que no puede hablar.-.**_

-_**Y el Jeff pregunta que por que nadie quiere go to sleppear con el-**_dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente

-_**Carajo**_-refunfunio mafer

-_**Inuyasha?, haber si esta en el ropero magico-**_dije lavantandome del sofa en direccion hacia el ropero

**-Otro rato despues-**

-_**Jaja miren es un gato negro**_-dijo Corey burlonamente-Que no pase alado suyo o tendran mala suerte jajajajaa

_**-Te odio...**_

-_**OLionheartO**_

Reto a Laney:Ayuda a Lenny contra su depresion el mayor tiempo posible:p

Reto a Corey:Dale un beso a The rake XDDD

Reto a Cleyton:Vistete como una... como una NINIA durante todo el capitulo(tiene que ocupar pelula)xD

Saludos!

_**-Saludos bonita**_-dije ya vestido como una sensual ninia

-_**Como rayos te cambiaste tan rapido**_-pregunto May asombrada

_**-Soy muy habil para hacer cosas sin que nadie lo sepa n.n**_

_**-Mah Clay, yo si te doy pa'tu camion jajajjajja**_-bromeo elsa

-_**Ya saben, duro contra el muro masizo contra el piso**_-dijo Mafer sonriendo de lado

-_**Estas deprimido Lenny?**_-pregunto la pelirroja sin tomar importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Lenny se voltea intentando no mirar a los ojos a su contraparte que ya no estaba vestida como gata-_**No...**_

-_**No te creo sabes**_-dijo Laney acariciando la cabeza del chico

-_**Solo lo haces por el reto verdad?-**_pregunto Lenny poniendose triste

-_**Ayudar a un amigo no es un reto, me preocupo por ti**_-dijo Laney poniendo su mano subre la de el_**-Y quiero que estes bien me escuchaste?**_-dijo viendolo a los ojos

_**-O-ok**_-respondio con el animo un poco mas alto

-_**Y como se supone que le de un beso a the rake D:?**_

-_**Yo que se, es tu problema**_-respondi cepillandome mi falso pero hermoso cabello

Sin mas Corey se fue en busca de the rake que lo encontro limandose sus unias postizas, Corey se acerco con cuidado y le dio un beso en la nuca y huyendo lo ms rapito posible ya que the rake no estaba nada contento porque dejo "a medias el beso"

-_**Aaaaah ayudenme contra esta cosaD:**_-exclamo dando vueltas por toda la casa

-_**Te lo mereces por grabarme desnuda**_-dijo Laney cruzada de brazos molesta y algo sonrojada al recordar ese incomodo momento

_**-Chica sin nombre-**_

Reto para Cleyton-Di quien es Amy, que fue de ti?

-_**Dije que no quiero hablar de eso...**_

_**-O vamos, dinos tenemos curiosidad-**_dijo la peliazul curiosa ante la respuesta

-_**DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO**_

_**-OYE, NO ME GRITES**_

_**-OYE, NO LE GRITES A CLAY**_-me defendio May

-_**POR QUE MEJOR NO SE CALLAN USTEDES DOS DE UNA VEZ**_-grito Corey

-_**TU NO TE METAS**_-exclamo Carrie con intensidad

-_**CALLENSE TODOS!**_-grito Laney

-_**Paren porfavor**_-dije callendome al suelo por un fuerte dolor repentino en la cabeza-_**Paren...**_

Nadie me escuchaba, los gritos de mis amigos se hacian cada vez mas intensos y el dolor de cabeza se volvia mas fuerte, comenze a tocer algo de sangre sin aviso alguno pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en su discucion que no se daban cuenta de mi pobre condicion.

-_**Callense...CALLENSEEEE**_-grite mucho mas fuerte que todos y literalmente clave mis dedos en el duro piso de concreto-No me hagan enojar-dije tomandome la cabeza denuevo por el dolor

El dolor lentamente se desvanecia pero mi furia aumentaba, mis amigos porfin se dieron cuenta de que me estaba pasado pero ya era demaciado tarde...ya habia comenzado

Creci de sobremanera al igual que mis musculos y mi piel tomo un tono de color verde al igual que mis ojos, ahora era una bestia muy muy enojada

-_**RAAAAAAAAARR**_-rugi saliendo de un salto de la casa al terminar mi transformacion

_**P.O.V. de Corey**_

-_**Que demonios?**_-pregunte confundido ante el extranio suceso-_**Kim que rayos le paso a Cleyton?**_

-_**Tengo una teoria**_-respondio la chica de piel palida seriamente_**-Una persona normal puede aguantar la ira por poco tiempo pero por lo que veo Clay la a suprimido completamente por anios**_-explico a todos en la sala como si fuera una maestra-_**No se como pero creo que esa transformacion es la representacion fisica de su ira...y todo es nuestra culpa**_-dijo triste ante la ultima declaracion

-_**Que podemos hacer?**_-pregunto Laney rompiendo el silencio

-_**Tenemos que acabar con el**_-dijo Kim seriamente

-_**Te refieres que tenemos que matarlo?-**_exclamo la peliazul alarmada

_**-Espero que no...**_

-_**Y como le hacemos?,ese tipo medio minimo unos 4 metros-**_dijo Lenny algo asustado por lo sucedido

-_**Tenemos un ropero lleno de disfraces magicos no?**_-dijo Corey decidido-_**VAMOS!**_-grite a mis amigos y nos dirigimos todos al ropero

-**En el ropero-**

-_**MIERDA**_-grite molesto mientras urgaba en el ropero-_**Ya no hay disfraces**_

-_**Almenos nosotros tenemos algo**_-exclamo Mina que vestia un disfraz de power rager amarilla

Me voltee y mira asombrado a mis amigos disfrazados de los power rangers,mi hermana era la rosa que raro,Kon era el rojo,Konnie era el azul y Kim era el verde, al verlos estaba un poco mas calmado pero no eran suficiente, yo,Carrie, Lenny y Laney necesitabamos algo y rapido

-**_Tengo una idea_**-dijo Lenny rompiendo el silencio-_**Fusionemonos tu y yo Core, no sera agradable pero debemos hacerlo**_

-_**Ok lo entiendo**_

-_**Creo que debemos hacer lo mismo-**_dijo Carrie poniendo sus ojos en Laney-_**Lista?**_-pregunto Carrie sonriendo decidida a lo que recibio un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta

-_**Muy bien chicos nosotros intentaremos contener a Clay**_-dijo el lider de los 5 power rangers-Ranger vamos

Comenze a hacer una danza ridicula junto con Lenny que me seguia al pie de la letra al igual que Carrie con Laney, al momento de tocar nuestros dedos senti como mi cuerpo literalmente se unio al de mi amigo,era poderoso, demaciado

-_**AAAAAAAAHHH**_-grite al terminar de fusionarme

_**-KiAAAAAAAAHHH**_-gritaron ellas al igual de nosotros

-_**Jaja funciono, yo soy Lercor**_-dije con una voz convinada entre la mia y la de lenny para despues verme en un espejo

Tenia las facciones de Lenny convinadas con las mias, por alguna razon al fusionarnos terminamos con una especie de pantalon deportivo color azul oscuro y una bufanda esponjada rodeando mi cuello y unas botas de color rojo no tan fuerte, mi cuerpo era como el de un hombre adulto, musculoso pero no tanto y muy bien formado, mi ojo izquierdo era de color azul y el derecho rojo, ambos brillaban cambio mi cabello se habia puesto de color negro y erizado levantandose hacia arriba, era realmente impresionante lo que hacia una danza estupida

-_**Supongo que yo soy Carney no?**_-dijo mi amiga viendose al espejo al igual que yo

Ella tenia las facciones de Carrie y Laney juntas, al fusionarce terminaron con una blusa sin mangas de color blanco y unos pantalones y botas iguales a los mios,su cuerpo se veia mas desarrollado, como el de una mujer que hace deporte, no tan fuerte pero si bastante firme y bien formado,sus ojos eran parecidos a los mios solo que su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo y el derecho de color azul, igual de brillantes que los cabello se habia vuelto negro igual pero era bastante corto, parecido al de Laney pero mas erizado

Al terminar de admirar nuestro cambio salimos por volando por el hueco que hizo Cleyton al estar fuera de la espaciosa casa mirabamos por todos lados intentando ver donde se habian hido mis amigos, despues de un rato de mirar y mirar me di cuenta de que estaban justo a mi derecha en donde convenientemente habia una arena de combate casi tan grande como la casa en donde estaban mis amigos peleando contra Clay...o lo que sea que sea ahora

Los rangers estaban atacando con sus armas de rayos pero alparecer no le hacian danio al mousntruo

-_**Carajo**_-dijo Trina enfadada que estaba cargando su arma-_**Las armas no funcionan chicos**_

-_**Que podemos hacer entonces?**_-pregunto Kim cayendo del aire

-_**Tendremos que atacarlo mano a mano**_-dijo Kon tronando sus nudillos de manera amenazante

Los ranger se lanzaron al ataque contra la bestia, aunque eran mas no parecian hacerle mucho danio a Clay, grasias a su velocidad lograron evitar todos los ataques que lanzaba y que tenian que evitar ya que el error significaria la muerte

-_**No funciona**_-dijo Mina que ya respiraba de manera forzada-_**Tenemos que atacar todos juntos**_-dijo a lo que recibio un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta

Uno a uno se lanzaron contra el,primero fue Trina que corrio frente a el arriesgandose a un golpe facil, Cleyton uso sus dos manos como un martillo e intento golpear a Trina que por milimetros lo esquivo saltando encima de sus manos e impulsandose salto y lo pateo en su nuca haciendo que se tambaleara hacia adelante,luego de eso llego Mina y aprovechando los segundos en los que la bestia estaba aturdida se deslizo por debajo de el y ya detras suyo lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en su tobillo haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo,segundos despues llego Kim y Konnie saltando por encima de su cabeza y lo patearon al mismo tiempo en su espalda logrando porfin tumbarla, pero para asegurarce los 4 lanzaron a Kon varios metros en el aire que cayo a gran velocidad llevando su punio justo a la cabeza haciendo que esta se enterrara un poco en la tierra por la fuerza

-_**Woooo lo logramos**_-celebraron todos los ranger saltando de la alegria

-_**Puedes sentirlo no Lercor?-**_dijo la pelinegra que estaba levitando junto a mi

-Abri los ojos como platos al reaccionar y prestar antecion a la energia de Cleyton-_**CHICOS SALGAN RAPIDO DE AHI!**_-grite alarmado

-_**Eh?**_-digieron todos los rangers

Sin que los rangers se dieran cuenta Clay se paro rapidamente, se veia muy enfadado y tenia la mirada fija en mis amigos que estaban en tierra que por el temor no se movian de su citio y como consecuencia recibieron todos un golpe de lleno que hizo que chocaran fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que se agrietara

-_**NO!-**_gritamos ambos de manera desgarradora al ver tal suceso

Salimos disparados a atacarlo,nuestra velocidad era mucho mayor asi que no podia tansiquiera tocarnos haci que con facilidad golpeaba su abdomen a una velocidad sobrehumana al igual que mi companiera que lo golpeaba y pateaba con fuerza

Nuesta ira era tan grande que habiamos olvidado que el que estabamos masacrando era nuestro amigo,cuando ella y yo nos comenzamos a cansar le di un ultimo golpe que lo elevo varios metros en el aire y que Carney lo elevo el doble dandole una patada

-_**Ah ah ah**_-jadeaba lleno de sudor, lo habiamos logrado

-_**Buena esa amigo-**_dijo mi amiga pasando su brazo por mi hombro y acercandome un poco hacia ella

Y como un regalo caido del cielo Clay porfin cayo...del cielo haciendo un gran crater en el

-Me lanze preocupado al borde del crater preocupado por la condicion de mi amigo-_**Por el amor de dios que este bien porfavor**_-dije alarmado y con la mirada clavada al oscuro abismo que dejo

La habia cagado, no habia seniales de que siguiera vivo, estaba al borde del llanto al igual que mi amiga pero de la tristesa pasamos al temor al ver como una gran mano sobresalia del crater, salio de un gran salto de aquel crater y esta vez no dudo ni un segundo y me tomo de la cabeza apretandola muy fuerte

-_**AAAAAAAH**_-grite de dolor intentando safarme del agarre

-_**NO, SUELTALO**_-grito la pelinegra con preocupacion lanzandose al ataque denuevo

Carney intento golpearlo denuevo pero Clay la detuvo con un fuerte golpe directamente en la cara haciendola salir disparada varios metros atras dejandola inconciente

-_**NOO!**_-grite con lagrimas en los ojos,se acabo,me rindo

Deje de forzejear y cerre fuertemente mis ojos esperando mi muerte.

Nunca me espere morir asi, a manos de un amigo y con otros maleridos, y mucho menos me espere que seria en algo tan extranio como un programa de television,Trina,Mina,Carrie...todos, lo lamento

En mi cabeza pasaban todos los bellos recuerdos que tuve con ellos, era tan doloroso pensar de esa manera que no pude evitar llorar al final, se acabo

-_**(No, aun puedo hacer algo)**_-pense abriendo mis ojos denuevo_**-GRAAAAAAAAA**_-grite con tanta furia que logre asustar a la bestia dejandome escapar

-_**N-no...no e acabado contigo aun**_-dijo la pelinegra con dificultad intentando pararce de nuevo

-_**Ni nosotros**_-dijieron los rangers que lograron pararce tambien

-_**Un ultimo golpe**_-dije decidido

-_**Vamos rangers**_-dijo Kon que saco su arma y comenzaba a convinarla con la de sus companieros creando un arma gigantesca-_**Canion atomico listo**_

-_**Rayo dual**_-dijimos yo y Carney en el aire juntando nuestros brazos haciendo que se formara una esfera de color amarillo que crecia cada vez mas

_**-APUNTEN**_

-_**Aaaa-**_suspiramos cargando el brutal ataque final

-_**FUEGO!**_-gritaron los rangers disparando el fuerte canion que disparo un rayo multicolor tan fuerte que necesitaron de 5 chicos para contenerlo

-**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**-gritamos los dos disparando una gran esfera de color amarillo con los ojos en blanco

Los dos disparon le dieron de lleno a la criatura haciendo que gritara de dolor pero de alguna manera lograba tolerarlo, necesitabamos mas poder o sin no no lo lograriamos

-_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que nuestros disparon aumentaran de tamanio logrando de una vez por todas derrotar a Clay

-Completamente exausto cai al suelo dividiendome de Lenny-_**Ah ah**_-jadeaba de cansancio a igual que mis amigos_**-Lo logramos?**_

-_**Si ah, creo que si**_-respondio Lenny parandose del maltratado suelo

-_Oigan chicos_-dijo Carrie que hace poco se separo de Laney-_**Miren a quien encontre-**_dijo sonriente saliendo de una estela de humo

-_**Hola amigos**_-dijo Cleyton que caminaba con difucultad aun con la ayuda de la chica-Buena pelea no creen jeje-dijo viendo hacia otro lado avergonzado

-_**Vamos Clay, necesitas algo de ropa**_-dijo Carrie que senialaba al casi desnudo Cleyton

**Fin del P.O.V. de Corey**

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Nos reunimos todos en la cocina que los practicantes arreglaron y nos dispucimos a comer un gran banquete hecho por May, todo era risas y demas cosas, me encontraba alegre, mas de lo habitual, cosa que Laney noto

-_**A que se debe esa sonrisa Clay?**_-dijo Laney que estaba apoyandose encima de mi cabeza

-_**Por nada "alta"**_-dije haciendo senias con mis manos al lo ultimo

**-Idiota 7.7**

**-En la noche-**

La fiesta continuaba pero yo decidi quedarme a ver el cielo estrellado desde el balcon del cuarto

_**-Amy-**_dije apoyado en el barandal del balcon con una sonrisa-_**Si tan solo supieran**_-dije aun sonriente pero estavez soltando una pequenia y casta lagrima que recorrio cada centimetro de mi rostro

No importa que no estes con el que te hizo feliz desde un principio, lo que importa es que seas feliz ahora con lo que tengas y jamas pensar en perderlos


	6. Chapter 6

Me encontraba dormido pero esta vez no tenia un buen suenio, estaba en una pesadilla en donde yo me habia convertido en un monstruo sospechosamente parecido a uno verde con pantalones morados que tiene un serio problema de ira y que estaba mutilando a mis mejores amigos por culpa de la ira

-_**AAAAH**_-grite saltando de la cama al despertar de mi pesadilla-_**AAAAAH**_-volvi a gritar al ver que Kin estaba dormido alado mio y estaba falto de ropa

-_**Q-que pasa?**_-pregunto el chico de piel blanca que acabada de despertar por mis gritos

-Me salgo de la cama y me erizo por el asco-_**Te dormiste alado mio y desnudo!?**_

-_**Si Kon,no le veo el problema**_-dijo Kin que obviamente estaba desconcertado por la falta de suenio

-_**(Espera...cree que soy Kon?,me estare poniendo gordo D:?...na, pero detodos modos creo que sera mejor seguirle la corriente,no quiero que le diga alguien que me** **restrego su salchica)**_-pense-_**Si hermano soy yo tu hermano Kon**_-dije intentado imitar la voz de Kon,intentando dije

-**_Si eres Kon dime algo que solo el y yo sabriamos_**

-_**Aaaam...ambos sabemos que el apellido de Kim y Konnie esta muy jodido?**_-dije con las esperanzas de que fuera correcto

-_**Jajaja si Kaga-mi jaja**_-exclamo aquel chico para luego volver a recostarce en su cama

Despues de la epica y estupida respuesta que le dije a mi amigo que apenas encontramos en el capitulo anterior decidi darme una ducha para quitarme el olor a Kin de encima,me desvesti y abri la regadera para tallarme con una esponja que tenemos ahi,frotaba y frotaba hasta el punto de lastimarme un poco la piel pero es que simplemente queria quitarme esa sensacion de tenerlo encima pero era algo imposible ya que la imagen de un Kin desnudo venia a mi mente multiples veces

-_**Me siento sucio T-T**_-exclame mientras me restregaba con aquella esponja

Despues de varias horas de banio sali nadamas con los pantalones ajustados que usamos los chicos para dormir mientras que una toalla reposaba sobre mi cuello y caia en mis hombros

Como ya era un nuevo dia tocaba hacer los retos de este capitulo haci que me encamine hacia la habitacion de las chicas para levantarlas ya que mis amigos alparecer ya estaban despiertos

-_**Chicas despierten ya son las 11 de la maniana-**_dije mientras golpeaba la puerta con mi mano-_**Aj ya que,tendre que entrar**_

Mi munieca estaba a centimetros del picaporte de la puerta pero se detuvo ya que una chica de ojos azules como su cabello la abrio y al verme mojado y semidesudo se sonrojo sobremanera mientras que un hilo de baba salia por su boca

-**_Encerio viejo_**-exclamo Carrie volviendo a sus casillas-_**Como le haces para tener estos musculos?Cuantos tienes 15?**_

-_**Yo que se,me los inflo con una bomba jaja**_-bromee-_**Chicas es hora de los retos vamos**_-dije y acerque mi cabeza hacia dentro de la habitacion-_**Y... traigan su traje de banio nos vamos a la playa**_

-_**WOOOOOOOW**_-celebraron las chicas al mismo tiempo cuando me alejaba

Camine con una leve sonrisa de satisfaccion hacia la cocina para poder desayunar algo,si tengo suerte May cocinara denuevo amo si comida

-_**Haber haber explicame denuevo-**_dijo Valeri que se encontraba cocinando con May y Elsa-_**Como dijiste que era el orden?**_

-_**Ya te lo dije como 100 veces**_-exclamo May estresada-_**Cortas,mesclas,bates,remojas,limpias,calientas,cortas,mesclas,hechas sal y luego le bailas para que se esponje capichi?**_

-_**Y si solo mejor solo pedimos una pizza?**_-dijo Elsa que ya se veia algo cansada por la discucion de sus amigas

_**-No**_-dijo May secamente

**_-Por que no?_**

_**-Por que no estan hechas con amor:3**_

_**-Si claro,como si tus desayunos los hicieras con tanta alegria**_-dijo valeri algo molesta por la actitud algo infantil de May,pero que se podia esperar si es la mas joven de todas

_**-Que pasa-**_dije entrando derrepente_**-Por que tanto alboroto?**_

_**-Nada Clay simplemente es una pelea de chicas-**_dijo Corey que estaba sentado en la mesa defrente mio

Despues de unos minutos de discucion sobre que comeriamos decidimos seguir la idea de Elsa y pedimos una pizza,al llegar nos sentamos en la gran mesa que habia en el comedor para haci poder comer todos juntos pero sentiamos que algo nos faltaba

_**-No sienten una corriente de aire?-**_pregunto Mina que se encontraba temblando por el frio,la ropa tan ligera no le ayudaba

-_**Si**_-respondio Trina que temblaba al igual que su amiga-_**Por que carajo hay tanto frio!?**_

_**-Chicas recuerdan lo de la otra vez?**_-le pregunto Corey a las chicas-_**La pelea mas fumada de la historia?**_

_**-Si**_-respondieron ambas que se encontraban un poco mas juntas para pasarce calor

-_**Pues miren arriba**_-exclamo el peliazul dandole un bocado a su comida mientras nos senialaba hacia arriba el hueco gigantesco que habia en el techo

-_**Cierto...**_-dije algo apenado recordando lo que habia hecho

Comiamos en silencio por varios minutos,el silencio llego a un punto que se volvio incomodo pero era algo inevitable ya que todos estabamos desesperados para comer y terminar los retos del dia de hoy,pero gracias al cielo Lenny hablo y corto ese desquiciante silencio

-_**Chicos chicos chicos**_-dijo el pelirrojo bastante emocionado-_**Quieren oir un chiste?:D**_

-_**Claro,por que no?**_-dijo su contraparte en parte de todos

-**Fallece el abuelo a los 95 años. El nieto va a darle el pésame a su Abuela de 90 y encuentra a la anciana llorando; la abraza y la consuela.**  
**Un rato después, cuando la nota más calmada, el nieto aprovecha y le pregunta:**

**\- Abuelita, ¿cómo murió el abuelo?...**

**\- Fue haciendo el amor, le confiesa la mujer.**  
**El muchacho le replica que las personas de 90 años o más no deberían tener sexo porque es muy peligroso. Pero la abuela le aclara:**

**\- Lo hacíamos solamente los domingos, desde hace cinco años, con mucha calma, al compás de las campanadas de la iglesia; "ding" para meterlo y "dong" para sacarlo...**

**\- Y que falló abuela, - le pregunta el nieto...**

**\- ¡AY MIJO!... ¡PASÓ EL HELADERO!**

-_**JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA**_-rei a carcajadas,tanto que escupi parte de mi comida en la cara de Kin

_**-Oye**_-se quejo Kin

_**-JAJAJAJA,maldito Lenny**_-rio Corey al igual que yo

-_**JAJA, que asco**_-dijo la pelirroja que estaba algo sonrojada

_**-JAJAJAJA**_-rio la peliazul sosteniendoce el estomago

Despues de varios minutos de "Lenny el comediante" recorde que debia hacer un anuncio,bueno,las chicas ya lo sabian pero detodos modos debia habisarles a todos juntos

-Me paro encima de la silla en donde estaba sentada-_Oigan tengo buenas noticias,mis jefes me dieron permiso de hacer una pequenia excursion_-dije sonriendo ampliamente-_**L****_as_ chicas ya lo saben pero...NOS IREMOS A LA PLAYA!**_

-_**WUUUUUUUUU-**_gritaron todos emocionados

_**-Bueno chicos preparen sus trajes de banio que nos vamos a la playa jaja**_

**-En la playa-**

Estabamos todos parados frente a la hermosa playa,era la hora pico haci que el sol estaba a tope pero por suerte habia una brisa bastante agradable que nos daba un ambiente playero increible,teniamos bolsas y bolsas llenas de lo que seria la comida para los dos dias en que nos quedariamos ademas de bastantes ropas por si acaso

-_**Genial**_-exclamo Corey complacido al ver playa,estaba vestido con unas sandalias de color blanco y unos shorts de color azul para baniarce en el mar, su blanco pecho estaba al descubrierto y unos lentes de sol estaban postrados en sus ojos

_**-Y que lo digas**_-le dije igual con tranquilidad,yo estaba con descalzo ya que agradaba sentir la arena en mis pies,tenia unos shorts de color negro un poco mas cortos que los de Corey y ademas tenia unos lentes al igual que el y mi pecho estaba cubierto por una camisa de color blanco delgada de manga larga

_**-Me encanta**_-dijo Lenny que estaba con unas sandalias rojas,un shorts del mismo color que sus pantalones habituales y no tenia camisa al igual que todos los hombres

_**-Tragiste el bloqueador Kon?**_-pregunto Kin a su hermano,estaba con unos shorts de color rojo,sandalias negras y no tenia camisa pero usaba una gorra para cubrirce un poco de los fuertes rayos del sol

-_**Si hermanito-**_respondio Kon que estaba vestido de la misma manera que el solo que sin la gorra

-_**Esto sera un dia increible**_-dijo Carrie emocionada,tenia puesto un bikini de dos piezas de color azul con lunares blancos que se sostenia con unos aros de metal en sus caderas,no llevaba sandalias al igual que yo y tenia un gorro bastante grande en su cabeza que la cubria del sol

-**_Eso espero jaja_**-bromeo la pelirroja,ella vestia al igual que Carrie un bikini de dos piezas de un vivo color verde pero era un poco mas ligero que el de Carrie,llevaba unos lentes de sol de color cafe oscuro y no llevaba sansalias como todas sus amigas

-_**Mina,mi sombrero**_-ordeno Trina a la timida chica,llevaba un bikini de dos piezas de color rosado bajo,el mas atrevido y revelador de todos, tal vez demaciado,no llevaba sandalias ni tampoco lentes de sol

-_**Vete a la mierda Trina-**_exclamo la ya no tan timida Mina que hizo que todos nos sorprendieramos,llevaba un bikini como el las demas de color amarillo con unos aros sosteniendolo en sus caderas como el de su hermana menor,no llevaba sus lentes ya que se habia puesto lentes de contacto y estaba descalza

-_**Que caracter**_-dijieron las gemelas al mismo tiempo,ambas vestian un bikini de color negro con aros sosteniendolo como el de Mina y Carrie solo que estos sostenian el sosten con un aro entre sus pechos,estaban faltas de zapatos y ambas tenian un gran sombrero

-**_Oigan_**-exclamo Carrie derrepente_**-Donde estan May,Elsa y Valeri?**_

-_**No lo se-**_respondi extraniado ante su pregunta-_**De seguro nos alcanzaran alrato**_

**-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-**

Estaban tres chicas paradas en una gran montania nevada sin rastros de lo que pudiera ser la civilizacion,se veian desconcertadas y confundidas sin saber que decir hasta que una de ellas hablo

-_**Donde estamos?**_-pregunto Elsa algo preocupada por la posicion en la que se encontraba

-_**May**_-dijo Valeri algo fastidiada mientras se tallaba los ojos por la desesperacion-_**Le diste la direccion que te dije al taxista?**_

-_**Si-**_respondio tiernamente como siempre-_**Le dije que nos llevara a Himalaya**_

-_**TE DIJE A LA PLAYA**_-le gritaron ambas chicas a May

-_**No me peguen perdon:c**_

_**-AAAAAAAH-**_gritaron ambas enfadadas

-**En la playa denuevo-**

Nos encontrabamos Lenny,Corey y yo jugando bolleybol contra Mina,Laney y Carrie mientras que los demas estaban divirtiendoce en el mar,solo nos quedaba un tiro para poder ganar, si fallaba perderiamos,estaba nervioso,sudaba por el calor y mi corazon que latia velozmente por el esfuerzo mientras que en mi mente planeaba como lograr la jugada ganadora,cuando crei ya tenerlo todo planeado tire la pelita con mi mano izquierda,estaba viendo aquel objeto con concentracion mientras bajaba para esperar el momento justo,aquel momento llego,salte lo mas alto que pude y la golpee con una fuerza descomunial hacia el lado contrario,la bola se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia su esquina descubrierta, crei que era su fin pero de alguna manera Laney logro tirarce al suelo para hacer rebotar la pelota con sus punios y salvar la jugada,Mina reacciono ante la pequenia oportunidad y reboto la pelota lo mas alto que pudo cayendose encima de Laney porque se resbalo mientras que la pelota se dirigio a el medio de la red y solo Carrie y yo nos dimos cuenta ya que Corey y Lenny estaban embobados viendo a las chicas con sus bikinis ,ambos nos regalamos media sonrisa y corrimos hacia la red,cuando llegamos a ella dimos un gran salto y por la trayectoria que teniamos chocamos entre nosotros dandonos sin querer un corto beso y como yo era mas pesado terminamos cayendo con todo y red en su lado de la cancha,gracias a Dios puse mis manos antes de caer porque si no la hubiese lastimado

_**-E-estas bien**_-le dije algo sonrojado y nervioso por aquel beso que tuvimos hace unos momentos

-_**Jeje si**_-respondio igual de apenada y sonrojada que yo

Me levante del suelo y me desice de la red que evitaba que mi amiga se levantara,la tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarce,al estar parada denuevo le sonrei a lo que ella me correspondio,pase mi brazo por su hombro para abrazarla y acercarla a mi y ella paso su brazo por mi cintura,caminanos por la playa con direccion a el mar

-_**Vendran?-**_les pregunte a los demas que seguian jugando

_**-Si si, en un momento-**_respondio Laney

Estabamos a centimetros del agua hasta que pare en seco extraniando a Carrie

-_**Que sucede Clay?**_-pregunto Carrie retirandose del abrazo

_**-Nada**_-dije como si nada-_**Solo es que no puedo baniarme con camisa,seria muy incomodo**_

Y entonces lo hice,me retire de la mi prenda superior lentamente con confianza en mi mismo ya que sabia que no habria problemas con mi apariencia,al momento de quitarmela la tire en la arena y pude ver a una Carrie sonrojada denuevo y con la boca bastante abierta pero esta vez estaba fijandoce en mi pecho por algo que nadie habia notado antes por alguna razon

-Sacude su cabeza para volver al mundo-**Desde cuando tienes este tatuaje Clay?**-pregunto Carrie poniendo su dedo sobre mi pectoral izquierdo

_**-Esto?**_-exclame mostrando el pequenio tatuaje,era una mano levantando el dedo de enmedio como un insulto hacia todos

-_**Si,no sabia que tenias tatuajes-**_dijo Carrie sin poder creercelo aun-_**Como rayos te los hiciste si tienes 15 aun?**_

-_**Estos tiempos Care jaja, estan tan jodidos que hasta un bebe puede hacerce uno si sabes donde ir jajaja,ademas tengo otro aqui en mi espalda**_-dije dandome la vuelta para mostrar un tatuaje tribal bastante grande que hiba desde mi cadera hasta mi hombro derecho y un poco mas del brazo

_**-Como mierda no vi eso.-.**_

_**-No se jaja**_

_**-Y tienen algun significado supongo**_

_**-Pues si,este de aqui-**_dije senialando al de mi pecho-_**Es un insulto que representa que me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mi y esta en mi lado izquierdo por que se** **los digo de corazon,y este**_-dije dandome la vuelta para mostrar el de mi fornida espalda-_**Tiene tantas puas significando cada tramo que puede tomar la vida**_

-_**Son muy bonitos**_-exclamo Carrie con cinceridad-_**Pero aun sigo pensando que debiste esperar a tu mayoria de edad Clay**_

-_**Si si perdon**_-dije algo apenado porque sabia que tenia razon

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Despues de un dia de divercion en la playa y varias narices sangrantes por parte de mis companieros sin contar a las chicas que me vieron y me dieron sus numeros para luego irce gritando y corriendo nos sentamos en medio de una fogata que hicimos todos juntos y nos sentamos en un circulo alrededor de ella

El paisaje era hermoso,el sol estaba ocultandoce en el oceano mientras que las ojas de las palmeras y demas vegetacion ondulaban por la agradable brisa del viento,las chicas tenian puestas una camisa delgada porque no aguantaban el frio al igual que Lenny,Kin y Kon, yo lo toleraba gracias a el calor de la fogata ademas que Laney y yo estabamos abrazados por que teniamos frio en un principio

_**-Se ven tan lindos**_-dijo Mina refiriendose a Laney y a mi

_**-Tiene razon-**_exclamo Konnie dandole la razon a Mina-_**No han pensado en ser novios**_-dijo picaramente

-Voltee a verla a los ojos y me sonroje al instante_**-Na,no funcionaria jaja**_

-_**Si jeje-**_dijo la pelirroja igual de sonrojada que yo

-_**Bueno creo que es hora de los retos,Kim tragiste lo que te pedi?**_

-_**Si Clay-**_exclamo la chica sacando una laptop de su bolsa-_**Toma**_

-La tomo y la pongo en mis piernas_**-Perfecto-**_dije alegremente mientras la abria-_**Veamos que hay para hoy**_

**-Fernanda-**

**Reto para Corey:Te reto a bailar la macarena enfrente de Laney**

**Reto para Laney:Admitelo te gusta este reto xD**

-_**Bueno, no es tan humillante**_-dijo Corey mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponia a bailar y a cantar-_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,que tu cuerpo es pa' darle** **alegria y cosa buena,dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,eeeh Macarena... aaahe!-**_canto el peliazul mientras hacia los pasos correspondientes de aquel humillante baile

-_**JAJAJAJAJA**_-rio la pelirroja mientras se sostenia su estomago con ambas manos-_**Como no me va a gustar eso jajaja**_

**-GumxThief-**

**Reto para todos:Cual a sido su peor locura como mejores amigos:3?**

-_**Nuestra peor locura...**_-dijo la peliazul recordando,se veia que estaba esforzandose-_**Creo que la mia fue con Lenny, recuerdas esa vez cuando saltamos en paracaidas por "perder" esa apuesta con las chicas?**_

-_**No me lo recuerdes-**_respondio Lenny que se veia bastante nervioso

_**-JAJAJAJA,ya recuerdo bien,fue cuando te hisiste en los**_

_**-NO ES NECESARIO QUE CUENTES ESO CARE-**_interrumpio el pelirrojo mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos para evitar que dijiera lo que fuera que quiciera decir-_**Jejeje,mi peor locura...-**_exclamo cuando Carrie dejo de forzejear pero de repente se puso a llorar

_**-Lenny!-**_grito Kim procupada,todos lo estabamos-_**Por que lloras?**_

-_**No,NO-**_grito Lenny sin parar de sollozar

-_**Lenny Dalton Nepp calmate de una vez**_-dijo Trina con su voz mandona que sorpresivamente logro calmar a Lenny-_**Ahora dinos por que llorabas**_

_**-Es que hace anios mate a una mosca que volaba en mi sopa y aun me siento culpable T.T**_

-Le pega un zape a el chico_**-Idiota me preocupaste**_-dijo Laney_**-Mi peor locura...,creo que fue cuando logramos destruir un meteorito cantando,que puta logica tiene eso?.-.**_

_**-Ja**_-rio Corey de manera ironica-_**Como si curar el virus zombi con nuestra musica tuviera mucho sentido jajaja**_-rio al recordar una de sus primeras aventuras-_**Mi peor locura creo que fue grabar a Lanes cuando se baniaba**_

_**-Te odio**_

-_**Nuestra peor locura...-**_dijieron las gemelas-_**Creo que fue cuando comimos Hot cakes con queso derretido,eso fue toxico para nuestra salud:s**_

_**-Nuetra peor locura...-**_dijieron los gemelos- _**Estamos completamente seguros que fue cuando nos fuimos con nuestros yo del futuro,no tienen ni idea de los horrores que ****vimos ahi**_-dijieron ambos chicos que se veian algo traumados al recordar aquel suceso

-_**Mi peor locura...-**_dijo Mina que estaba recordando su "locura" mas grande-_**Pues fue hace unos momentos en la escena que nadie vio,estaba surfeando aunque no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo y que me caigo de cara hacia el agua y la corriente me arrastra hacia la orilla en donde un cangrejo me pellisco la mano**_-explico Mina-**_Miren,esta aqui aun_**-exclamo levantando su mano mostrando un cangrejo bastante pequenio que estaba fuertemente aferrado a su dedo menique-_**Saluda cangreji**_

-_**Clap clap clap**_-saludo cangreji

-_**Mi peor locura...**_-dijo Trina-_**Pues fue dejar que Mina saliera con Nick Mallory 737**_

-_**Se que no estoy en la pregunta pero quiero participar porque quiero ser popular tambien:3,mi peor locura...-**_dije mientras intentaba recordar algo bastante estupido-_**Pues una vez perdi un juego de gato contra un tipo vestido de pollo.-.**_

-_**Y NO VUELVAN-**_se escucho un grito de un hombre que se oia malumorado en un taxi el cual salieron tres chicas

-_**AUCH-**_se quejo Elsa al caer de cara contra la arena

-_**Sigue mi reto:D**_-dijo Valeri ya de mejor humor que habia caido encima de May amortiguando su golpe

**-Valeri12Riffin-**

**Yupiiii :D ok ya diría Mafer a mis desmadres**

**Pregunta para Cleyton: DI QUIEN ES AMY O TE CORTO EL P**E MIENTRAS DUERMES HABLO MUUYY ENCERIO**

**Reto para Corey:Ve un video de como nace un bebe**

**Pregunta para Corey:: Corey un amigo dice que Laney esta bien buena y que si le prestas el vídeo de ella desnuda y que quiere tener un 13-13 con Laney ¿Que le dices? Se llama Carlos**

**Laney: Te reto a ir al futuro y platicar con detalle tu vida y la de Corey**

**PD: Perdón por lo de Corey no quise hacerte sentir mal**

**Pregunta para Kin-Te gusta Kim?**

**Reto para Todos:Cantar bang band D**

_**-Creo que ya es hora de contarcelos**_-dije sin muchos animos,no queria hacerlo pero merecian saberlo_**-Lo hare al final de los retos vale?**_

-_**Claro**_-dijo el pelizul muy emocionado y alegre sin saber lo que le esperaba-_**Los bebes son lindos:3**_

Entonces Kim saco unos audifonos para que Corey pudiera escuchar a detalle el video sobre como nacen los bebes en la laptop,al principio de este se veia tranquilo y alegre al saber que porfin sabria como nacio ademas que se le veia alegre al ver la felicidad de la madre pero todo cambio al momento en el que comenzo la operacion Corey se quedo con la sangre helada y los gritos de dolor de la madre no lo ayudaron mucho,al final de este Corey se quedo congelado dejando caer la laptop de Kim

-**_Core,COREY REACCIONA_**-le dije a Corey mientras chasqueaba mis dedos en cerca de su cara-_**Lo perdimos**_

_**-Pues creo que tendre que dejar que Carlos haga 13-13 conmigo,suena muy tentador como para dejarlo pasar-**_dijo la pelirroja para llamar la atencion de Corey

_**-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA JOVENCITA**_-grito el peliazul volviendo al mundo como si nada

-_**Ya volvio jaj**_a-rio Mina

-Mira a Laney de pies a cabeza-_**Tiene un muy buen tracero pero como que le falta un poco adelante,esta 2/3**_-exclamo Corey para molestar y alagar a Laney al mismo tiempo para confundirla-_**Y sobre el video...**_-dijo corey mientras se inclinaba y tomaba un coco del suelo-_**Si intentas hacerle algo esto le pasara a tus cojones cabronazo-**_dijo muy enfadado y poniendo el coco en el suelo el cual aplasto con su pie

_**-Kin,tienes tu maquina del tiempo de bolsillo?**_-dijo la pelirroja despues de todo el drama anterior

-_**Si Lanes,nunca salgo sin mi maquina del tiempo del bolsillo**_-respondio su amigo

Entonces Kin lanzo una pequenia capsula de su bolsillo que al contacto con el suelo estallo en una cortina de huma que al disiparce aparecio una puerta de madera con un encuadre de metal que tenia un monitor en el lado derecho,super normal

Laney entro en aquella puerta sin miedo alguno y unos momentos despues al salir se veia bastante nerviosa o mas bien decepcionada por alguna razon

-_**Como nos ira en un futuro Laney?**_-dijo el peliazul con curiosidad ante la respuesta

-_**Pues la verdad no me sorprende mucho**_-respondio la pelirroja sin muchos animos,estaba bastante triste haci que puse su cabeza en mi hombro para consolarla un poco-_**Pase unos dias con ellos y me contaron como siguieron nuestras vidas despues de este show,nuestras bandas triunfaron pero aun tenemos mucho por que mejorar y hasta vi a Cleyton en una pelea de la OFC pero...**_-dijo con menos animos que antes_**-Corey y yo al igual que Carrie y Lenny caimos ante la precion social y nos casamos sin amarnos,hasta tuvimos unos hermosos hijos,los nuestros se llaman Finnick y Amy y los de Carrie se llaman Jacob y Bonnibell**_

Al momento de escuchar esa declaracion tanto Corey como Carrie y Lenny se vieron con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa entre nerviosa y alegre por algo tan repentino como saber como terminaran sus vidas

-_**Pero hubo un problema con nuestros matrimonios,al no amarnos completamente duramos un anio y luego nos divorciamos por una pelea, lo peor fue que separamos a nuestros hijos de sus hermanos por cuestiones legales haciendo que Corey se quedara con Finnick,yo con Amy,Carrie con Bonnibell y Lenny con Jacob,se que falta mucho para eso pero no quiero que alguien como mi familia sufra por una tonteria mia**_-dijo la pelirroja con suma tristesa,fue tanta que una pequenia lagrima recorrio su blanca mejilla demostrando la gravedad del asunto

-_**No te preocupes Laney**_-dijo Corey ocultando su tristesa con una sonrisa,no fui el unico que lo noto-_**Talvez terminamos algo mal pero podemos solucionarlo,solo debemos**_ _**conocernos mas y no dejar que los demas controlen nuestra vida vale?**-_dijo Corey sonriendo mas que antes dandole confianza a su amiga

_**-Vamos chicos no se desanimen**_-dijo Carrie exaltada para animar a sus amigos-_**Una cancion nos hara sentir mejor ya veran**_-dijo con una sonrisa para alegrarles un poco por dentro

-_**Que si me gusta Kim?**_-dijo Kin ignorando todo lo anterior-_**Tal vez un poco pero hasta ahi,no quiero una relacion en estos momentos**_

-**Un rato despues-**

-_**AH,AH,AH**_-gemia Carrie por el cansancio_**-Dios santo**_

_**-Lo se**_-dijo la pelirroja que estaba agarrando sus rodillas mientras respiraba con dificultad

-_**En la vida volvemos a cantar con tanta gente**_-dijo Corey que estaba sudando-_**No quiero que nos vuelvan a perseguir en la calle nadamas por la cancion**_

-_**Me callo bien el gordito de los helados jaja**_-dije mientras disfrutaba del helado que me habia dado un gordito con barba que hace unos minutos estaba bailando

**OLionherartO**

**jajaja me rei mucho en el ultimo cap sobretodo con el reto q le di a corey haci q... :3**

**Reto para Corey:Que bese a jeff the killer en frente de the rake (que risa me proboca XD esto se pondra interesante :p)**

**Reto para Kin:Que le robe la comida a kon y se la coma de una en todo el cap (empieza a hacer ejercicio porq tendras que correr XD)**

**Reto para todos:Que se vistan como las spice girl en la cancion wannabe (si los hombres se tendran q vestir de mujer igual a las spice girl con peluca no se salvan ustedes esta ves XD) y tendran que cantar y bailar la cancion! GRABELO PARA LA PROSPERIDAD! XD**

**SALUDOS!**

-_**Saludos.3.**_-salude-_**Bueno Corey tendras que correr para llegar denuevo a la casa**_

-_**AJ ok-**_se quejo Corey y se fue corriendo a la casa que no estaba tan lejos

_**-Nosotros lo veremos aqui por las camaras de la casa**_

**-En la casa-**

-_**Jeeeeff,donde estaaaas?**_-pregunto Corey algo nervioso mientras caminaba lentamente por la casa-_**Oh, aqui estas, ven conmigo**_

Corey tomo a Jeff de la munieca y lo arrastro hacia afuera en donde se encontraba The rake,entonces lo hizo,tomo a Jeff por la coronilla de su sueter y lo beso rapidamente en donde deberian estar sus labios

-_**Como pudiste**_-dijo The rake que comenzaba a llorar por la traicion de Corey-_**Crei que estaba funcionando:c**_

_**-N-no Rake no es lo que crees**_-dijo el peliazul preocupado por lo que hizo

_**-Creo que yo sobro aqui,me ire a go to sleepear a otro lado**_-dijo el chico con sueter blanco alejandoce lentamente

The rake comenzo a llorar por la traicion de Corey a lo que el se veia destrozado tanto por fuera como por adentro haci que en un intento de solucionarlo se le acerco denuevo y le dijo

_**-Tranquilo Rake,eso no significo nada**_

_**-COMO QUE NO SIGNIFICO NADA!,LO BESASTE EN FRENTE DE MI CARA!**_

_**-Solo fue un reto...ademas,creo que te amo:3**_

_**-Encerio?**_-exclamo aquel monstruo con un intento de sonrisa

_**-Si:3...espera,que hice D:**_

_**-Abrazame mi amor!**_

_**-NO, alejate de mi**_

**-En la playa-**

_**-JAJAJAJAJA-**_reimos todos al terminar de ver la escena de telenovela de hace unos momentos

-**_Jajaja, le doy diez minutos y estara aqui_**-dijo May mientras miraba su reloj

Mientras todos nos reiamos de la estupides de el peliazul,Kin se alejo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se acerco en la mochila de Kon la cual saco un monton de comida de ella,al tenerla toda se alejo sin hacer ningun ruido hasta que ya estaba bastante lejos solamente para gritarle a su hermano

-_**KOON!-**_grito su gemelo-_**PUDRETE!-**_se burlo y llevo todo la comida a su boca

_**-HIJO DEL CHILAQUIL**_-grito Kon...enfurecido? y corrio directamente hacia su hermano

Kin vio como su hermano se le acercaba a una velocidad sobrehumana haci que despues de pensar unos segundos decidio hacer lo mas inteligente en ese momento...correr,corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que llego a una gran palmera la cual subio como si fuera un mono alejandose de la ira de Kon,el no se dio por vencido haci que saco de su bolcillo tracero un casco con cuernos el cual se puso,dio unos pasos hacia atras y corrio a gran velocidad hacia la palmera para tumbarla con la cabeza,la larguisima palmera cayo de lleno hacia el frente,era tan larga que su "cabeza" termino detras nuestra

-_**No me arrepiento de nada**_-exclamo Kin que tenia la cabeza enterrada en la arena

_**-Tenemos que bailar otravez? T.T-**_se quejo Carrie ya que seguia cansada por el baile anterior

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

La cancion salio muy bien, las chicas cantaron increible, me sorprendio lo loca que puede estar Mina y mas porque beso a un sujeto que estaba sentado como si nada,nosotros no logramos seguirles el paso ya que los tacones nos impidieron caminar a exepcion mia que ya tenia experiencia con tacones y me puse a correr por todos lados ya que amo correr con tacones

-_**Hermano como mierda estas tan comodo vestido como mujer?**_-pregunto Lenny exaltado mientras se deshacia de su ropa de mujer

_**-No lo se**_-respondi como si nada-_**Apoco no me veo sexy *-***_

**-Un rato mas tarde,bueno ya habia pasado un rato pero era mas rato MAS-**

Despues de terminar los retos de hoy no fuimos a una casa que nos consiguio la productora para pasar la noche,al entrar nos fuimos directo a los banios para limpiarnos la sal del mar y la arena para ponernos despues unas pijamas,consistian en sueteres con pans o simplemente una camisa larga ya que el frio era muy grande en esas horas,era realmente tarde y era hora de dormir pero ninguno de mis amigos se fue a descanzar ya que tenian curiosidad sobre quien era Amy y por que me ponia en ese estado al pensar en ella

Sin poder hacer mas nos fuimos a la sala,May hizo chocolate caliente para poder calentarnos y una chimenea nos daba un calido pero comodo ambiente en la humilde casa de madera,estabamos sentados enfrente de la fogata,Lenny estaba recostado en las piernas de Laney,Corey en las de Carrie,Kim estaba recostada en el estomago de Kon al igual que Kin solo que el estaba sobre el estomago de Konnie,Trina,Elsa,Valeri y May estaban acurrucadas en el suelo con una mullida sabana y yo estaba descanzando mi cabeza en las piernas de Mina

-_**Bueno...creo que es hora**_-dije sin muchos animos-_**Veran,Amy fue mi mejor amiga en mi infancia,realmente era mi unica verdadera amiga en ese entonces ya que todos mis amigos me habian dejado por algo que no quiero contar,la cosa es que siempre me senti seguro alado suyo,ella era todo para mi y hasta donde yo sabia yo era todo para ella pero un dia dejo de hablarme por alguna razon y lo admito yo no ayude mucho ya que deje de hablarle igual**_-dije mientras respiraba con dificultad-_**Al poco tiempo despues la encontre con otro chico al que le decia-**_**Te amo**-_**Con la misma sonrisa que ella me dedicaba a diario**_-dije mientras mis ojos comenzaban a irritarce por las lagrimas-_**Recuerdo el dia en el que le regale una rosa como regalo de nuestra amistad y forma indirecta de decirle que me atraia,ella al momento de verla se volvio loca,salto encima de mi haciendo que cayera al suelo con ella mientras me besaba multiples veces en mi mejilla y me dijo...te** **amo**_-dije con la voz entrecordada,era muy dificil recordar esto para mi

Al momento de terminar de relatar un poco de mi pasado comenze a llorar debilmente, el ambiente se volvio frio aunque hubice fuego alado por mi pena,estaba abrazando mis piernas en las cuales escondi mi cara en ellas para que no me vieran llorar,estaba demaciado triste y las lagrimas que se depocitaban en mis mejillas me provocaban un frio como ningun otro pero que luego se fue desvaneciendo gracias a que mis amigos me abrazaron,todos al mismo tiempo me abrazaban para consolarme ya que ese recuerdo era muy doloroso para mi,deje de llorar despues de unos momentos y volvi a sonreir al ver a mis amigos sonriendome ampliamente

-_**Los amo chicos**_-dije volviendo a sonreir como siempre,me habia liberado de una gran carga esa noche

* * *

_**Despues de mucho actualize jajaja, perdon no me maten T.T**_

_**Si quieren saber un poco mas sobre Amy y que hizo para que sus antiguos amigos lo dejaran les recomiendo leer los dos capitulos del fic "Realidad Incierta" para saber mas y si les gusta comenten que les parecio.3.**_

_**Ya saben dejen sus preguntas,retos o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para que continue este gran fic que es uno de los mas leidos,se que tienen mucha imaginacion asi que comenten,quiero continuar escribiendo esto pero cada vez hay menos retos o preguntas y no puedo subir un capitulo solamente con los retos de una persona haci que ya saben,comenten porfa:c**_

_**Pues sin mas,soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo.3.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Me encontraba en medio de la sala,todos mis amigos estaban o duchandoce o haciendo cualquier otra cosaasi que me dejaron solo y sin hacer nada mas interesante que quedarme parado inmovil como estatua y silvando como si nada pasara

-_**Que?**_-le pregunte indignado a las camaras-_**No siempre puedo empezar con una estupidez saben? 737**_

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Habiamos terminado de alistarnos para volver a salir al incesante sol de la playa en la maniana,nos pusimos nuestros trajes de banio y nos preparamos mentalmente para lo que fuera que nos pusieran a hacer hoy

-**_Bueno chicos hoy empezaremos temprano ya que hay algo especial que quiero hacer-_**les dije a mis amigos alegremente como siempre

_**-De que se trata?**_-pregunto Konnie con curiosidad

_**-Es una sorpresa que estoy seguro que les sorprendera:3**_

-_**Ya veo...-**_exclamo la rubia algo fastidiada por la estupida respuesta mia

_**-Bueno ya como sea, es hora de los retos de hoy!**_

**-Carris-**

**Hola jaj bueno**

**Reto a Lenny-Que actue como emo todo el fic,no te lo puedes saltar y si no lo haces besaras a una extrania de la playa wajajajaja**

-_**Ja**_-rio el pelirrojo de manera ironica-_**Creia que ya era un emo para ustedes,prefiero besar a una desconocida**-_dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto-_**Oye Clay**_

-_**Si?**_-exclame dudoso ante su llamado

-_**Recuerdas hace unos capitulos atras donde casi besas a Laney?-**_dijo Lenny haciendome recordar lo que le hice a mi amiga

_**-No me lo recuerdes...-**_dijo Laney sonrojada hasta las orejas

_**-Si por?**_

_**-Me ayudarias con esto?**_-dijo aquel chico haciendo una mueca de incomodidad que reflejaba su nerviosismo ante aquel reto

-_**Claro**_-respondi con una sonrisa-**_Vamos-_**dije levantandome del suelo y haciendole senias para que se levantara y me siguiera**_-Tengo que enseniarte un truco_**

Lenny y yo nos levantamos de la blanca y lisa arena de la playa hacia un lugar un poco mas alejado de nuestro grupo ya que para mi plan era necesario lucir que estaba solo o con la menor compania posible,ellos seguian mirandonos desde lo lejos con unos binoculares que sacaron de sus bolsillos magicos ya que quien no tiene un bolsillo magico?

Caminamos hasta estar a unos 300 metros de ellos y nos sentamos en la arena para observar a las chicas en bikini pasar como si nada al frente nuestra

-**_Y bien Lens_**-le dije mientras me sentaba en la fina arena_**-Cual de todas ellas te gusta?**_-le pregunte alzando una ceja de manera atrevida

_**-Q-que tienes en mente hermano?**_-pregunto el chico algo nervioso ya que era la primera vez que haria algo como eso y no sabia que esperarse

-_**Facil**_-dije viendole de manera calmada para desestresarlo_**-Mira esto**_

Me levante de la arena dejando a Lenny con los nervios hasta las nubes pero con una curiosidad descomunal por querer saber que diablos haria esta vez

Mire hacia los lados buscando a una linda chica para hacer la demostracion y mi busqueda termino al ver a una chica no muy palida con rayos de color rubio y con un bikini de color rojo,ya se veia bastante bien por detras asi que supuse que se veria igual de bien por delante,despues de inspeccionar a mi "presa" por varios segundos para percatarme que no tuviera pareja y como no llego ningun chico supuse que seria soltera asi que comenze

_**-Fea!**_-le grite para que se se diera cuenta de mi presencia,cosa que funciono a la perfeccion

-_**Como que fea!**_-grito enojada en respuesta a mi ofensa

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella con una media sonrisa y viendola de manera seductora,el verla tan directamente a los ojos la ponia nerviosa,casi al punto de que pense que se iria corriendo pero antes de que esa idea pasara por su cabeza habia llegado junto a ella ya que la distancia era muy corta

-_**Escuchame tu!**_-grito aquella furiosa-_**Yo no soy nadie para que me insul**_

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la tome de la barbilla y hacerque su boca a la mia para darnos un beso,al principio aquella me golpeaba el pecho debido a el atrevimiento tan repentino que estaba haciendo pero con el paso de los segundos aquella chica dejo de forzejear y simplemente se dejo llevar

_**-Gracias hermosa**_-le dije haciendole una mueca divertida

-**_Denada...-_**exclamo aquella chica algo mareada todavia-_**Llamame!**_

_**-Mientras tanto con los chicos-**_

-**_Este sujeto es de lo mas raro_**-exclamo Corey que estaba recostado en la arena-

**_-Y que lo digas...-_**dijo Carrie...triste?**_-Kon deja ese cangrejo en paz!_**

-_**Hssss**_-grunio aquel chico como si de un gato se tratara

Aquella chica de cabello azul como el cielo se levanto de su sitio con rumbo a su amigo que trataba de comerce al pobre cangrejo al que el dia anterior Mina habia apodado "cangreji"

La chica tomo un atomizador de agua y miro con furia a aquel ninio-gato para asustarlo y finalmente rociarlo con su atomizador a lo que el se retorcio ya que al parecer odiaba el agua como buen felino que era o que trataba de ser

Cuando dejo de retorcerce corrio a cuatro patas hacia una palmera que habia a unos metros de ahi y se subio con agilidad hasta quedar en la copa por la cual veia a Carrie y a su atomizador con miedo

-_**Kon bajate de ahi ahora!**_-ordeno la peliazul pero aquel no obedecia-_**Ash,Lenny pasame la escoba!**_

-Le da la escoba-_**Deben de dejar de alimentarlo con comida de gato,ya desarrollo un complejo no ven?**_-dijo Lenny

-_**Oye no es mi culpa que ame la comida de gato**_-se defendio Carrie-_**B****_ajate_ jodido gato!**_

Carrie saltaba y saltaba intentando atinarle a su amigo con complejo de gato pero ningun intento funciono ya que la altura era muy grande y ni siquiera Konnie podia alcanzarlo

-_**Asi no les va a hacer caso**_-dijo Kin como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-_**Tienen que hablarle cariniosamente...Quien es mi gatito favorito?Tuuu si tuuu ven mi pechoco ven aqui para que podamos jugaaaaar**_

Al escuchar aquellas estupidas palabras del chico el gato bajo con cuidado de la palmera y al momento de que sus "patas" tocaron el suelo se fue a toda velocidad hacia los brazos de su palido hermano el cual al tenerlo es su regazo le acaricio haciendolo ronronear

-**_Por que no tengo amigos normales?-_**pregunto Corey viendo aterrado a su amigo acariciando el estomago de su hermano

**-Mientras tanto en el otro lado-**

Camine tranquilamente con una sonrisa que reflejaba satisfaccion a millas de distancia,en cambio Lenny estaba entre nervioso y sorprendido ya que sabia que le tocaba hacer lo mismo si no queria verse como un emo...bueno,mas de lo que ya luce

-Me siento junto a el-_**Y bien?**_

-_**Y bien que?**_

-_**Lo haras si o no?**_-le pregunte algo fastidiado ante su ingenuidad-_**No tenemos todo el dia**_

_-_**_Bien bien vale ash_**-exclamo el pelirrojo agobiado por mi actitud no tan respetuosa_**-Aveces te pones en un plan sabes**_

Observe como mi amigo caminaba nervioso hacia una chica que le señale hace unos momentos,el verlo caminar y tropezarse tantas veces simplemente me mataba y mas aun la idea de que alguien tan penoso como el intentara hacer algo tan atrevido como lo que yo hice

Cuando finalmente llegó o mejor dicho estuvo cerca de ella se paro en seco lo que me extraño mucho

_**-A-a-ah-**_tartamudeaba en un intento de articular una oración

_**-Que haces!**_-le susurré lo mas fuerte que pude como para que la chica no me escuchara

_**-No se que hacer!**_-susurro de igual manera que yo

**_-Ya te dije sigue el plan!_**

**_-Como quieres que lo siga?!,si ni siquiera me dijiste nada,solo te acercaste,la besaste y te fuiste como si nada!_**

**_-Ese es el punto imbécil,no lo pienses solo hazlo!_**

**_-No puedo hacerlo!_**

**_-Ya tranquilo no te pasara nada te lo prometo,lo menos que puede pasar es que la chica se asuste porque un niño de 7 años la beso!_**

**_-Pero si tengo 14 estúpido!_**

**_-Ya lo se pero es que cuando te dicen bebé tu apariencia no se queda corta!_**

**_-Sabes que, a la mierda lo haré!_**

**_-Eso!_**

**_-Con queso!_**

**_-Tu tio el mazafecio!...de que rayos estamos hablando?_**

**_-Yo que se,solo intentaba seguir rimando!_**

**_-Vale...apresurate a hacer eso para que nos podamos largar!_**

**_-Oye tu fea!-_**grito Lenny con una confianza en si mismo

_**-Eh?**_-se pregunto aquella chica de ojos verdes-_**Fea tu abuela estúpido**_

Debo admitirlo estaba ansioso de ver como terminaba Lenny,todo lucia de maravilla,la chica se indigna,luego comienza a insultarle ¡Bum!...el primer beso robado de Lens

Como vi que mi amigo se le acercaba sin ningún temor me sentí satisfecho con migo mismo o bueno,hasta el punto en que aquella chica interpuso su mano entre sus bocas evitando el beso para luego darle un guantazo tan fuerte en una parte que no debería ni ser golpeada con una fuerza tan grande que salió volando y llegó a los demás y mira que no estaban tan cerca nuestra

_**-Uy**_!-me queje por su dolor mientras hacia una mueca que reflejaba mis palabras-_**Golpe bajo amigo...literalmente bajo**_

-_**Quien se cree que es?!**_-dijo aquella chica indignada por el atrevimiento de Lenny

**_-Si verdad,es de muy mal gusto que alguien intente besarte sin siquiera conocerte_**-menti intentado que no descubriera que yo lo incite a ello,estaba nervioso ante que me descubriera

-_**Haaaa**_-suspiro resignada-_**Perdón por no presentarme,soy Juli encantada de conocerte**_-dijo con entusiasmo

Juli era una chica de piel clara, rubia con el pelo lacio hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros

Llevaba puesta una remera negra con una camisa a cuadros roja encima de ella y unos shorts de mezclilla pegados claros y zapatillas violetas

_**-Y yo Clayton-**_le devolví el saludo con una cálida sonrisa-_**Encantado de conocerte Juli**_

Estreche la mano de mi nueva amiga y en la platica le comente sobre que era el presentador de un programa de televisión y que estábamos grabando un episodio en esos instantes a lo que ella se emociono mucho y me pregunto si podría participar a lo que yo le dije que si ya que me agrado mucho desde un principio

**-Un rato más tarde-**

_**-Chicos!-**_grite para llamar su atención cosa que funcionó-_**Les presentó a Juli**_

_**-**__**Hola Juli**_-saludaron todos a excepción de cierto chico que fue golpeado con anterioridad

-_**Ah?**_-dijo aquella chica confundida por aquel chico que no la saludo como los demás-_**Que pasa amiguito?**_-le pregunto a Lenny que tenia oculta su cabeza entre la arena cual tortuga-_**Vamos,sal que no muerdo jaja**_

**_-No,no quiero_**-dijo el pelirrojo con una voz fingida para que no supiera que era el

_**-Oh no pue...**_un momento-dijo Juli cortando de golpe al darse cuanta de algo-_**TU,MALDITO PERVERTIDO!**_

-_**Hey!**_-exclamo Lenny indignado al salir de la arena-_**No soy un pervertido,EL me dijo que así lo hiciera-**_dijo el pelirrojo haciendo enfasis en "el"

_**-Quien el?**_

_**-EL!-**_grito Lenny señalándome con su dedo índice

-_**Pero si yo no hice nada**_-dije de la manera mas inocente que podía hacer y tolerar-_**Yo soy niño un bueno:3**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJA-**_rieron todos mis amigos

-_**Eso no te lo crees ni tu Clay jajaja**_-dijo Laney que seguía riéndose y limpiándose las lagrimas

_**-Cállense-3-**_

_**-Y bueno ahora que?...**_-pregunto May

**_-Pues tenia pens_**-intente decir pero el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió

Les hice una seña para que mis amigos me esperaran y me dispuse a contestar el teléfono que saque de mi bolsillo que curiosamente tenia desde un principio y nadie se dio cuanta de ello

_**-Si si aja-**_dije al teléfono en respuesta a lo que me decían-_**En serio piensan eso?...na no creo...oh vamos por favor la lleve al hospital no?,solamente se quebró un 40% de su cuerpo no es para tanto...Oye!yo no fui el que cambio la sal por bicarbonato...pero ya esta bien no? ash...bueno bueno ya que tengo que dirigir un programa y me estas interrumpiendo...ya lo dije mas de mil veces no lamas el poste de la luz,tu legua se va a pegar...no,no hay gente dentro de tu television...Ah si?! Pues tu eres el doble!**_-grite y colgué después de una eternidad

-_**Quien era?-**_pregunto Elsa con curiosidad

-_**Mi abuela**_-respondí-_**Bueno es hora del concurso de talentos!Kin tienes tu puesto de concurso de talentos de bolsillo?:D**_

_(NA-Esto es la primera vez que hago esto así que...Hola mama! Ok no jaja,lionheart gracias por la idea,saludos.3.)_

_**-No, por que diablos tendría un puesto de concurso de talentos de bolsillo?**_-pregunto aquel chico sumamente extrañado ante semejante pregunta

_**-A bueno es que pensé que tu:C...**_

_**-Solamente tengo la versión estándar,Kim préstame tu bolso por favor**_

Al momento de terminar aquella oración Kim le lanzo su bolso y de el saco una caja de tamaño regular la cual metió en la boca de su hermano,ya en su boca camino unos metros hacia atrás para luego correr a toda la velocidad con la cabeza hacia al frente apuntando hacia el estómago,al momento del impacto el chico escupió la caja con una fuerza descomunal hacia arriba la cual se abrió cuando estaba en pleno vuelo y cayo en la arena limpiamente

_**-Bien chicos vamos**_-dije con una amplia sonrisa

Los espere un momento para caminar junto a ellos,al momento de salcanzarme los seguí con rumbo al estúpidamente grande escenario que acababa de aparecer mi inteligente amigo pero una pequeña mano me detuvo

-_**Oye Clay recuerda que aun me debes algo**_-dijo May mientras me jalaba con un poco de fuerza mi brazo

_**-Segura que podrás?**_

_**-Claro que si**_-exclamo la pequeña saltando de alegría

_**-Jajaja-**_reí ante la reacción de mi amiga-_**Por cierto, lindo trage de baño**_

May llevaba puesto un bikini blanco con lunares amarillos,su sostén estaba amarrado por la parte de atras del cuello y entre los pechos y se cubría con una gran camisa que le ocultaba todo hasta mitad de muslo de color blanco y sencilla con unas sandalias azules y un gran sombrero de playa  
Es curioso...tenia los pechos mas grandes que los de Laney...

_**-Gracias n.n**_

_**-Denada jaja-**_dije sonriente mientras le alborotaba un poco el cabello

**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**

Al entrar al escenario puse a los chicos al tanto de todo que debian tanto yo,May,Valeri,Elsa y Juli estábamos de jurado

_**-Veamos...**_-dijo May mientras ojeaba unas hojas en blanco

-_**Que tienes ahí?-**_le pregunte

_**-No tengo ni la mas remota idea:D**_-exclamo la chica lanzando las hojas de papel al aire_**-Vamos,salgan de ahí,puedo oler su miedo muajajaja!**_

-_**Oye creo que ya se le fue un tornillo**_-le susurro la rubia a Elsa para que no la escucharan

_**-No tienes ni idea,no quieres ni conocerla cuando come dulces**_

_**-Te escuche!**_-grito May asustando a Juli y a Elsa

El telón comenzó a abrirse mostrando a las gemelas con una sonrisa que reflejaba entusiasmo a leguas de distancia

_**-Que es lo que harán?**_-les pregunte a ese par

-_**Ya lo veras**_-dijo Kim sonriente-_**Puedes poner una escalera Clay si no es molestia?**_

_**-Y como hago eso?**_-pregunte con ingenuidad

_**-Solo oprime el botón con un dibujito de escalera que hay en el panel que esta al frente tuyo **_

-_**Vale**_

Entonces oprimi aquel botón con un dibujo de una escalera el cual al momento de presionar se abrió un agujero en el suelo por el que salió una altísima escalera con un trampolín encima

Al momento de que toda la escalera fue replegada Kim comenzó a subirla con agilidad hasta que llego a la punta y por claras razones se detuvo,dio unos pasos al frente hasta llegar al borde del trampolín y estando ahí salto sin miedo alguno hacia al frente

La vi caer y mi corazón se detuvo ya que no tenia idea de que tenia en mente o si lo lograría pero quede pasmado al ver como cayo limpiamente en la panza de su hermana rebotando y saltando múltiples veces mientras hacia distintos tipos de piruetas y maniobras como giros en 360 grados entre otras cosas increíbles hasta que llego un momento que se impulso con una gran fuerza y giro en su mismo eje y alrededor suya para caer sin ningún problema al suelo

_**-Tada!**_-dijieron de manera energética las dos chicas

**_-Yo les doy un 9_**-dije sacando un cartel con ese numero

-_**Yo un 8.9-**_dijo Valeri sacando igualmente su cartel

_**-9.4 nada mal chicas-**_dijo Elsa con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un cartel

**_-8.9_ **igual-dijo May

_**-9.3**_-dijo Juli

_**-Siguiente!**_-grito May a lo que ellas dos caminaron fuera del escenario

Pasaron unos segundos y del mismo escenario salieron los dos gemelos con una sonrisa igual de amplia y galones y galones de soda

Estábamos con la mirada centrada mientras intentabamos imaginar que tontería harian seguramente esos dos y valla que no se quedaron cortos de ideas a lo que se veía

Entonces de la nada Kin tomo una de las varias botellas de soda y la introdujo en la boca de su hermano a lo que el se la tomo en segundos

Creí que su talento era ese pero no ya que al momento de terminarse de tomar las otras 9 botellas Kon tenia un aspecto como si fuera a reventar ya que lucia igual que una burbuja

Estábamos atentos a lo siguiente del acto,Kin nos sonrió y llevo su dedo hacia el estómago de su hermano con fuerza

Al momento de hacer eso Kon comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños como el de una botella burbujeante con tanta fuerza que hasta el suelo temblaba con cada movimiento que hacia

_**-Vamos Kon sacalo de una vez!**_-grito su hermano golpeado el estómago de su gemelo con ambas manos

Al momento de hacer eso Kon se tambaleo mucho mas que antes,tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió su boca para sacarlo...sea lo que fuese

**_-ABCDEFGHIJKQRSTUVWXYZZZZZ_**-erupto Kon liberando todo el gas que tenía en su interior,el aire que expulso era tan fuerte que nos despeinó y voló nuestros sombreros

**_-10 0.o_**-dije sorprendido con mi cartel

_**-9 jajaja**_-dijo May con su cartel

_**-7, que asco:s**_-dijo Valeri con su cartel

-_**8.5 por el esfuerzo-**_dijo Juli con su cartel

-**_Aunque me dio asco les dare un 8.5 igual por el esfuerzo_**-dijo Elsa con su cartel

-**_Bueno quien sigue?-_**le pregunte a May mientras me acomodaba en la silla

-**_No lo se..._**

Y de repente llego Lenny que se veía bastante confiado al igual que los demás

Lenny paro en seco en medio del escenario e hizo varias señas como para que alguien se le acercara y de la nada salió Corey con una camioneta llena de sillas plegadizas

_**-De donde mierda sacaste un camión.-.**_-le pregunte extrañado al ver semejante monstruo

-**_Alguien dejo las llaves puestas_**-respondió mientras apagaba el camión

**-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-**

_**-Mi camión!**_-grito un señor al ver que no estaba su vehículo

**-En el escenario-**

_**-Jeje see-**_dijo el peliazul con una semblante relajada

Lenny hizo otra vez unas señas para que Corey le comenzara a lanzar las sillas,al momento de que su companiero vio eso se bajo del camion y tomo una de la sillas con ambas manos

Al momento de lanzar la primera silla Lenny se encontraba viéndola con atención e intentando ponerse en donde creia que caeria,momento de caer la silla de alguna manera el pelirrojo logro hacer que se postrara en la punta de su respingada nariz para luego ser balanceada en esta sin ningún problema

Ya hasta ese punto estábamos sorprendidos pero de todas maneras Lenny pido otra silla la cual su ayudante lanzo al aire,al verla dar vueltas en el aire camino con cuidado hacia la otra hasta quedar justo debajo suya para finalmente caer encima de la silla y esta se balanceara con delicadeza encima de la primera

Y así siguió por varios minutos, pidiendo silla tras otra hasta el punto de que quedaron 10 sillas balaceandose encima de nariz

Siguio en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que sus piernas no podían mas con el peso y las dejo caer todas por detrás suya y terminar con una reverencia hacia nosotros

-_**10!**_-grito May emocionada con su cartel

-_**9, bastante bien**_-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa con su cartel

-_**Pensamos igual-**_dijimos los que no habíamos votado al mismo tiempo-_**Te mereces un 9**_

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

-_**Aaaaaa!**_-grito Juli desesperada debido a la espera-_**Ya me aburrí!**_

_**-Por que tardas tanto Corey?!**_-le grite ya que la espera era agobiante

-_**Estoy aburrida...que hace este botón:3?**_-pregunto Juli acercando su dedo hacia el boton mas grande y de color rojo que habia en el panel

-_**NO JULI,NO OPRIMAS ESE BOTÓN!**_-gritamos todos desesperados

Aquella chica hizo caso omiso a nuestra advertencia y dirigió su dedo hacia aquel botón el cual al oprimirlo hizo un sonido como si fuera una explosión atómica lo cual nos alarmó aun mas y aquella voz que daba la cuenta regresiva no ayudaba mucho que digamos

_**-5...4...3...2...1...**_

_**-Aaaa!**_-gritamos todos débilmente,estábamos abrazados por el miedo

Al terminar el conteo espere impaciente a aquella explosión que raramente nunca llegó, lo único que ocurrió fue que salió una pequeñísima estela de humo del panel

-_**Joo**_-exclamo la rubia decepcionada-_**Eso es todo?**_

-_**No bitch**_-dijo la voz de la maquina-_**Bum!**_

Al momento de terminar esa exclamación la maquina exploto destruyendo todo el escenario y lanzándonos a todos muy lejos de ahí y por suerte dejandonos caer en el agua

_**-Dios estamos vivos!**_-grito Laney con alegría

-_**Juli te dije que no oprimieras ese botón!-**_grite reclamándole

_**-Oye no es mi culpa!**_-se defendió-Además,como iba a saber que ese botón era el de autodestrucción

_**-Pues no se si notaste el dibujo de una bomba de color rojo y que alado decía NO OPRIMIR!**_

_**-Ay bueno pégame, pareces mi esposa**_

_**-Y como tu esposa te pido que me ayudes a llevar a todos a la orilla**_

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Habíamos acabado de terminar de ayudar a todos a llegar a la orilla ya que algunos o tenían pánico por que habíamos caído lejos de la costa o no sabían nadar muy bien

_**-Corey por que demonios tienes puesta una falda?**_-pregunto Carrie extrañada al ver a su amigo vestido de esa manera

_**-Por que iba a ser mi demostración de ballet pero no pude por la explosión:C**_

-_**Ha gayyyyyy!**_-grite desde lo lejos

_**-Bueno bueno que sigue con los retos**_-dijo May_**-Clay pásame la hoja en donde siempre los apuntas**_

_**-Carolina-**_

_**Reto para todos:(como he esperado esto) hagan una fila en el siguiente orden, Laney, Corey, Trina, Kon, Kin, Mina, Carrie, Kim,Konnie y Clayton, según vaya la fila, se van a estar dando cachetadas, por ejemplo, Laney a Corey, Corey a Trina, y así sucesivamente, si alguien trata de esquivar el golpe,esa persona que lo hizo se dará cachetadas a sí mismo por 3 horas.**_

_**Reto para Laney:ponte un bikini.**_

_**Reto para los chicos: pónganse una venda en los ojos y no vean a Laney con el bikini, si se quitan la venda,todos los chicos, incluyendo a Clayton, tomarán el lugar de Laney y se pondrán el bikini.****P.D: Las chicas tendrán 10 minutos para burlarse de los chicos si lo último llega a pasar.**_

-_**Okey eso es el reto mas random que hemos tenido pero me gusta:3-**_dijo la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-_**Bueno chicos ya saben, ponganse en ese orden**_

Y así lo hicimos,nos pusimos Laney, Corey, Trina, Kon, Kin, Mina, Carrie, Kim,Konnie y yo listos para recibir aquel golpe en nuestros rostros con el temor de tener que tolerarlo por tres horas mas

Al principio todo fue como lo planeado,comenzamos a golpearnos mediante el orden contrario con la única excepción de que esquive el golpe antes de que me diera

_**-Ja,Clay lo esquivo!**_-grito Valeri de forma burlona

**_-Perdón es que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes_**-dije en mi defensa aun sabiendo lo que costaba

_**-Vale vale te la pasare esta vez solo porque me dejaste conducir el programa-**_dijo May

_**-Gracias ^^**_

Y volvimos a nuestro cometido,golpe tras golpe tras golpe,al principio parecía un simple juego(y lo era)pero al final se volvió algo personal ya que cada vez que uno era golpeado regresaba el golpe con mucha mas fuerza lo que obviamente nos lastimo después de unas 20 pasadas

-_**Ay ay ay ay-**_se quejo Kon por el dolor mientras se frotaba la mejilla enrojecida-**_No podre come bien por esto_**

-_**Bueno Laney ya sabes tu parte-**_dijo May mientras se sentaba en la arena

_**-Aaaam como quieres que lo haga si ya tengo puesto uno?**_-pregunto la chica extrañada por el reto mientras se senialaba a si misma

_**-Eso se puede arreglar-**_dijo May con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

**_-No se por que pero no me gusta nada esa sonrisa..._**

**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que May se llevo a Laney a quien sabe donde así que decidimos ir de nuevo a la cabaña para ponernos ropas mas limpias y cambiarnos a otro traje de baño,era exactamente igual pero estaba seco y después de arreglarnos un poco salimos de la casa para encontrarnos con esas dos de espaldas

_**-Hola chicas donde estaaaaa-**_dije al verlas,me sonroje sobremanera al ver a cierta chica con una ropa muy,muuuuuy ligera

**_-Hola-_**dijo Laney igual de sonrojada mientras se tallaba el brazo por la pena y tenia una sonrisa nerviosa

Creerlo o no May le había conseguido a mi amiga un bikini incluso mas revelador que el de Trina ya que este era mucho mas delgado pero no llegaba al punto de verse vulgar

_**-Oye Clay deja de mirar si no quieres ponerte uno también**_-me regaño May

_**-Si si si,como digas**_-respondí sin tomarle importancia al asunto ya que no había escuchado nada por que estaba centrado en Laney

_**-Mejor te pongo una venda de una vez Clay**_-dijo la presentadora mientras sacaba una venda de su bolsillo

-_**Oye Clayton ya llegaron las chicas?**_-pregunto el peliazul saliendo de la puerta pero al ver a Laney se quedo congelado y se desmayo

Al desmayarce Corey cayo contra la puerta lo que termino de abrirla haciendo que todos los hombres vieran a Laney con su nuevo bikini lo que hizo que terminaran de la misma manera,por el otro lado las chicas solo gritaron al verlos tirados en el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre

_**-AAAAAAH**_-gritaron todas espantadas al verlos así

**_-_****_No veo nada-_**dije al momento de que me pusieron la venda ignorando todo lo demás

Al no poder ver nada camine sin rumbo pero creo que termine pisando a cada uno de mis amigos aparte de que me resbale con algo y termine cayendo encima de ellos haciéndolos reaccionar

_**-Oigan es mi turno**_-se quejo Valeri

_**-Valeri12Riffin-**_

_**O.O OK TnT LANEY Y COREY NO TIENEN FINAL FELIZ NO ME MIREN NO ESTOY SHORANDO TnT Laney en serio CARLOS EN UN '?¡¿#!-(&amp;(]*$ NO PREGUNTES -_- *COF*COF*PUTO*COF*COF***_

_**Reto para Corey:vístete de kirito todo el capitulo**_

_**Reto para Laney:Vístete de asuma todo el capitulo**__**(SAO PRIMERA TEMPORADA *3*)**_

_**Pregunta para Clay: ¡¿TU NO AMAS A LANEY VDD VERDAD QUE NO DIME QUE NO TnT?!**_

_**Pregunta para Corey: ¿Te traume de x vida con lo del video?**_

_**Reto para Kin:Vístete de Hiro de Grandes héroes**_

_**Reto para Kon:Vístete de Baymax de Grandes héroes**_

_**Reto para Lenny y Corey: LEAN UN FIC DE GOTHICGIRLGXD DONDE SE PONGAN (COMO DIRIA ELLA) SUKULENTOS**_

_**Pregunta para Corey: En el beso de año nuevo ¿¡PORQUE PTM RECHAZASTE A LANEY CUANDO TE PIDIÓ OTRO BESO HIJUEPUTA?!**_

_**May: ME VENGAREE ¡NO COCINES Y HOY CENAREMOS POLLO KENTUKY! Lol**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido con espera de una actualización *3***_

-Me sonrojo un poco-_**Y****o quiero responder primero si no es molestia**_-dije algo apenado sin siquiera ver a Laney a los ojos_**-Pues la verdad es que si,amo a Laney**_

_**-TU QUE!**_-gritaron Laney y Carrie sumamente sorprendidas,Laney estaba sonrojada

_**-Nooooooooo!**_-grito Valeri haciéndo una pose dramática

_**-Pues si**_-dije con naturalidad

\- _**P-pero como puedes estar enamorado de ella?-**_pregunto Carrie nerviosa haciendo énfasis en "ella"

-_**Wow wow wow**_-exclamé intentando calmar a los demás-Nunca dije que estoy enamorado de ella

-**_Pero dijiste que me amas!_**-grito la pelirroja entre confundida y nerviosa

-_**Pues si,te amo Laney**_-dije sin darle importancia-_**Pero no estoy enamorado de ti**_

-_**Haber haber haber**_-dijo Lenny tallandoce los ojos con fastidio_**-La amas pero no estas enamorado de ella,como se come eso?**_

_**-Pues recuerdan que ayer les dije que los amaba?**_

_**-Aja**_

_**-Pues era verdad,yo amo a la gente que me hace sentir bien en los malos momentos**_

_**-Ay Dios Clay,tienes unos pensamientos bien locos a veces-**_dijo la ojiverde aliviada al saber que no la amaba de esa manera

_**-Pero aun así soy un amorsh:3**_

-Se sienta a mi lado-_**Oye Clay siguen los disfraces,como lo haremos si no esta el ropero mágico aquí?**_-susurro May

**_-Solo has lo que tu corazón te pida_**

**_-Pues mi corazón me dice que tengo hambre:C_**

Sin mas May y yo nos la pasamos unos minutos pensando en como demonios haríamos para traer los disfraces...bueno la verdad es que estábamos hablando de comida ya que no habíamos desayunado esta mañana

_**-Aaam Clay,May**_-dijo Corey para llamar nuestra atención cosa que funciono

**_-_****_Si?_**-pregunte al momento de escucharlo

_**-Ya tenemos los disfraces**_

_**-De donde lo sacaron?**_

_**-Hay una tienda de disfraces alado de la casa...**_

_**-Apoco?,Necesito unos ojos nuevos.-.**_

_**-Oigan me siento como el Tony Stark de niño versión japonesa jajaja**_-dijo Kin mientras miraba su disfraz

_**-Y yo parezco la mascota de Micheline sin gorditos-**_exclamo Kon intentando caminar en su gran disfraz de hombre globo

_**-Sabes**_-le dijo el ojiazul a su mejor amiga-**_Este es el disfraz mas normal que hemos tenido sabes,bueno a exepcion de esta espada estúpidamente grande_**-dijo sacando una espada gigantesca de su espalda

-_**Y que lo digas**_-dijo la pelirroja con ironia-_**Al menos es lindo este vestido**_

_**-Oye Corey como estuvo el video? Jaja**_-dijo May de forma burlona a su amigo  
Corey al escuchar esas palabras se congelo y quedo con una mirada aterrada y perturbada

Al ver que no reaccionaba con absolutamente nada decidí,o mejor dicho decidimos hacerle una "mejora" a la cara de Corey

_**-Yyyyy listo!**_-dije al terminar de pintar su cara con un marcador-_**Que guapo quedo jajajajaja**_

Corey tenia pintado en su rostro un mostacho,unas gafas con lentes gigantescos,le unimos las cejas,una barba de chivo y un montón de lunares

_**-**__**Ya se que hacer**_-dijo Valeri emocionada-_**Oye Corey ahí viene Carlos!**_

-Sale del trance-Donde estas hijo del puta,voy a matarte!-grito Corey furioso mirando hacia todos lados en busca suya

-**_Tranquilo Core fue broma nada mas-_**dijo la pelirroja para calmar a su amigo

_**-Oye Kim préstame tu computadora para que vean el fic de Gothic**_-dije ignorando el drama al mi alrededor

Al terminar aquella frase mi pálida amiga saco su computadora y me la dio,al tenerla en mi regazo entre a la cuenta de GothicgirlGXD y busque un fic "zukulento" pero a mi desgracia no lo encontré ahí sino en la cuenta de otra chica llamada Creppylover pero de todas maneras decía en el fic que había sido escrito por Gothic

Después de encontrarlo le di la computadora a aquel par a lo cual ellos leyeron atentamente cada uno de los capítulos hasta que llegaron a unos en particular

-_**Me chupaste mi p***?!-**_grito Corey sonrojado y sorprendido

-_**Me metiste tu QUE?!**_-grito el pelirrojo igual de sonrojado y sorprendido que su amigo

_**-Menos mal que el pip volvió no crees?**_-le pregunte a mi amiga de ojos azules mientras aquellos seguían muriéndose de la pena

-_**Sip**_-respondió con una media sonrisa

-Salta encima suya-_**Entonces responde cabron**_-dijo Valeri que estaba encima de Corey-**Por que mierda no la volviste a besar!?**

-_**Pues por que teníamos un concierto en ese momento**_-se defendió el peliazul-_**No podíamos hacer esperar mas al publico**_

-_**A...ok**_-dijo Valeri con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa forzada que reflejaba que quería asecinar a su amigo

_**-OLionheartO-**_

_**Que tal?! me rei mucho con este cap xD y nunca crei q clay fuera un poni salvaje con tacones xD bueno aqui estan los retos y preguntas**_

_**Pregunta a los Newmans y Grojband: ¿que piensan de su contraparte(osea como mmm lenny y laney o kim y kin)? osea si les parece enojon, divertido, bonito, feo, esas cosas tanto fisicas como sicologicas :p y ¿como les cae su contraparte? bien, mal, sean originales XD**_

_**Reto a TODOS: a que hagan un show de talentos los cuales todos concursan excepto clay, may, valeri, y elsa ya que ellos seran los jueces y no pueden **__**ocupar la musica como su talento ya que quiero saber que otros talentos tienen xD**_

_**SALUDOS**_

-_**Saludos.3./**_-salude

-_**Oye yo debería decir eso!**_-dijo May haciendo pucheros-_**Saludos.3./,por cierto el concurso ya estuvo así que dígannos chicos,que piensan de su contraparte**_

-_***Cof* plana *cof* *cof***_-fingio jadear el pelirrojo

_**-Que dijiste imbesil!**_-grito furiosa su "gemela" al escuchar esa declaración-_**A si?pues *cof* nenaza *cof* *cof***_

-**_Pues yo pienso que come mucho,no debería es malo,deberia comer menos como yo-_**dijo Konnie provocando una mirada sarcástica de parte nuestra

_**-Pues la verdad siempre que la veo me pongo a pensar...por que rayos Konnie es rubia?-**_pregunto Kon-_**No debería tener el mismo color de mi cabello?**_

-_**Soy la una que a notado que Kin no tiene cuello?**_-dijo Kim tocando en donde debería estar la union de la cabeza y el cuerpo

-_**Tu cállate que eres idéntica a mi-**_dijo su contraparte en su defensa

-_**Pues este tarado es mas tonto perdido que bebe recién nacido**_-dijo Carrie refiriéndose a Corey

_**-Ay si y tu muy inteligente**_-dijo el ojiazul-_**Bueno al menos tengo suerte de que las cosas ya están mejor entre nosotros,lo admito amo eso**_

-Se sonroja de repente-_**Q-Que dijiste?**_-tartamudeó Carrie por la sorpresa

-Se sonroja igual-**_Na-nada olvídalo jeje_**

_**-Vamos Corey dilo**_

_**-No**_

_**-Porfi**_

_**-No...**_

_**-Por favor3**_

_**-Que no -.-**_

_**-Que lo digas mierda!**_

_**-Okey okey ash**_-dijo Corey sediendo a la petición de su amiga, se sonrojó al momento de hablar-**_Que me encanta la idea de que podamos estar todos juntos_**

-_**Awwww que tierno**_-dijo Elsa

-_**No sabia que te podías poner tan sentimental Core**_-dijo Lenny con una sonrisa divertida

_**-Elsa 108-**_

_**Reto para Laney:Lee realidad incierta hecha por negruu120 y comenta q te pareció**_

_**Pregunta para clay:Quien se te hace mas bonita laney o carrie?**_

_**Pregunta para laney:que beso te gusto mas el de clay o corey**_

Al momento de que May termino de leer los retos le pedí de vuelta la computadora a mi amiga para entrar al perfil de ese tal negruu120,que nombre mas tonto no?,y buscar ese fic el cual comenzamos a leer todos con atención,es raro,había uno que se llamaba igual que el programa,por que será?

-_**Puta Amy**_-dijo Valeri con furia

-_**Auch**_-dijo Lenny para demostrar dolor-**_Recuérdame no hacerte enojar hermano_**

-Con lagrimas en los ojos-_**Eso fue lo mas tierno que he leído en mi vida-**_dijo la pelirroja la cual me estaba abrazando con fuerza-**_En serio harías tales cosas por mi?_**

**_-Jeje no me conocen cuando estoy enamorado_**-respondí algo sonrojado por el abrazo y rascandome la nuca por la vergüenza_**-O tal vez si?...**_

-_**Hum**_-refunfunio la peliazul,celosa?

_**-Apoco escribes Clay?**_-me pregunto Corey poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-**_Algo jeje no me gusta decirle eso a la gente_**-le respondí

-_**Yo ya quiero leer el próximo capitulo-**_dijo Konnie con emoción-_**Negruu actualiza pronto!**_

-_**Que quien se me hace mas bonita?**_-dije mientras me concentraba un poco para pensar mejor-_**Pues Carrie supongo**_

_**-**_Se sonroja sobremanera_**-Y-Y-Yo?-**_tartamudeó Carrie

_**-Que beso me gusto mas...**_-dijo la pelirroja-**_Pues no podría decidir,el de Corey fue dulce y tierno pero el de Clayton fue mas atrevido y pacional..._**

-_**Ósea que en uno hubo lengua y en el otro no verdad?**_-le dijo May de manera burlona mientras la golpeaba con suavidad en su hombro

-Se sonroja aun mas_**-Cállate!**_

_**-Fernanda-**_

_**Reto a Lenny:Grita "SOY TAN GAY QUE HASTA BESARÍA A CLAYTON"**_

-_**Que no soy gay mierda!**_-grito Lenny sumamente enfurecido-_**Pero que carajos,soy tan gay que hasta besaría a Clayton!**_

**_-Me alagas Lenny pero no eres mi tipo_**-le dije a mi pelirrojo amigo

_**-LaneyPenn123-**_

_**Reto para Laney:Vístete como Ariana Grande en el video problem y canta la canción.**_

_**Reto para Corey y Laney:Jueguen a 7 minutos en el cielo, pero que sean 60 minutos**_

_**Pregunta para todos los hombres:Les gusta como se ve laney así?**_

_**-Laney**_-dijo la presentadora

-_**Si si ya va-**_dijo Laney con fastidio

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

La canción no estuvo nada mal en verdad,me pidieron que cantara el acompañamiento así que me senti bastante bien sabiendo que ayude

-_**Santo cielo demaciado breakdance por hoy**_-exclamo Laney con cansancio después de la cancion-**_Diganme chicos,les gusto como luzco?_**  
_**  
-Si!**_-respondimos todos con emoción

-_**Te veías adorable con el suéter lo admito**_-dijo Corey con una sonrisa

-_**Oigan ya se esta haciendo tarde-**_dije mientras miraba mi reloj-**_Creo que seria mejor que continuasemos esto dentro de la casa_**

Al terminar de decirle eso a mis amigos me levante de la fina arena de la playa,no se el por que pero no pude aguantar las ganas de enterrar mis pies entre la arena,no se si es que ya era nuestro ultimo día o es por que en donde vivo no hay playas como esta

**-En la cabaña-**

_**-Haaa-**_suspiré de agotamiento-**_Y bien?_**

-_**Y bien que?**_-pregunto Corey con extrañeza

-_**Metete al jodido closet!**_-semi grite algo molesto ya que estaba estresado por todo lo de hoy

-_**Bueno bueno,que carácter...**_

_**-No se por que pienso que esto terminara mal**_-dijo la pelirroja agobiada ya que debía entrar al closet...denuevo

Al final tuve que meter a ese par de "tórtolos" a la fuerza ya que no querían meterse a un closet por enésima vez y la verdad no los culpo,no debe de ser agradable entrar a un closet y tener el aliento de de otro en tu cara o el cuerpo ya sudado por el calor tan cerca del tuyo

Seamos adolecentes con las hormonas bastante alteradas o no hay veces en las que no somos capaces hacer tales cosas como demostrarnos todo nuestro amor en forma de besos robados o por un reto como lo estamos viviendo ahora

Tal vez haiga mas suerte de que hagan sus cositas si hay algo de romance o "calentamiento" previo al reto, pero esta vez no hubo alguna acción de parte suya

Al final de la agobiante espera salieron esos dos del closet,sudados y colorados debido al bochorno de estar en un armario por tanto tiempo

-Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro_**-Cual es el siguiente?-**_le pregunte a May

_**-No se,creo que es de la amiga de Valeri**_

_**-DaniDaniela-**_

_**Holiwis soy una amiga en la vida real de Valeri y 1._ ¿Tenias que poner al *pip* de Carlos? -_-**_  
_**2._ Retos -w-**_

_**Pregunta para Corey:Note que nadie te ha preguntado: ¿TE GUSTA LANEY?**_

_**Reto para Valeri:(Me vas a matar) Besa a Clayton y admite que lo amas xD**_

_**-A mi me preguntan algo y yo lo pongo son las reglas jaja**_-respondí

**_-Pues si me gusta Laney?,pues si,creo que si_**-dijo el peliazul con un sonrojo en su rostro

**_-Espera tu que!_**-grito Laney la que estaba igual de sonrojada y sorprendida que las demás

-_**Tranquila Laney solo me gustas,no es nada del otro mundo**_-dijo con una calma absoluta en su voz

_**-P-Pe-pero**_

_**-Tranquilízate...me gustas pero no te amo**_

_**-Okey-**_dijo May algo incomoda por la situación en la que estaba metida-_**Luego hablamos de esto si?**_

**_-Espera, que tengo que hacer que cosa?!_**-exclamó Valeri alarmada ya que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer

-**_Yo en esta no me meto_**-dije haciendo señas de negación con mis manos

_**-JAJAJAJA**_-reventó Elsa a carcajadas-**_Dale Vale tienes que hacerlo,son las reglas recuerdas?_**

-_**Ustedes están locos lo sabían?**_-dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos

**_-See nos lo dicen mucho-_**dijo Lenny como si fuera algo común de escuchar,y lo era

**_-AAAAH, vale lo haré-_**dijo Valeri con fastidio

Estaba tranquilamente sentado entre May y Corey y de repente escuche claramente como mi amiga dijo que lo haría,pensé que no se atrevería pero valla que me equivoque ya que se puso alado mío,me pico mis costillas con su dedo para que me diera cosquillas y la viera a los ojos para que le digiera que se detuviera y ella aprovecho esos pocos segundos y me robo un beso,fue pequeño y casto pero valla que me sonrojo tanto como los demás ya que estoy acostumbrado a robarlos y no a que me los roben a mi

Tan solo dos segundos,dos segundos duro ese aquel beso que me dio mi amiga

-**_Te amo..._**-dijo la chica con dificultad ya que le molestaba hacerlo después de aquel beso

_**-Uuuuu**_-canturrearon todos con burla

-Me sonrojo aun mas-_**Callense!-**_dije con molestia y vergüenza

_**-MAYTHEKILLER03-**_

_**Como diría mafer a los desmadresXD**_

_**Reto al mas cobarde a robarme un beso haber quién se atreve (hago este reto porque mi hermana me obligo )**_

_**Reto para Lenny:quieres ser mi compañero en la depre?plis (no se nota pero si estoy deprimida)**_

_**Reto para Valeri:(es un venganza) juega five nights at freddy's**_

_**Reto para Carrie y Corey:sean ukes todo el capítulo (si no saben que es busquenlo)**_

_**Reto para Lenny y Laney:sean semes todo el capítulo**_

-Se voltea a verla con fastidio-**_Tienes problemas mentales lo sabias?-_**pregunto Corey  
**_-See me lo dicen mucho_**-respondió su amiga  
**_-Meh por que no?_**-exclamo Kon con sencillez

No me lo esperaba,nadie lo hacia,Kon,si como dije Kon se levanto de su lugar y se le acerco a May con lentitud recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de parte suya y nuestra para luego levantarla en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara aprovechando su escaza altura y por la escasa distancia que tenían sus rostros le planto un pequeño y tierno beso en mi opinión

Creo que hoy es el día de los besos sorpresa

-**_Y eso por que?_**-exclamo aquella chica que fue besada con anterioridad con un sonrojo mas que notorio y los ojos sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa

-_**No se**_-dijo el otro con un encogimiento de hombros-**_Quería participar mas_**

-_**Oye May**_-dijo el pelirrojo que se habia acercado hace unos momentos-_**Estas bien?**_

-_**Si**_-dijo aquella mirando hacia otro lado para evitar el intercambio de miradas

_**-Se que estas mintiendo**_-dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz calmante-_**Todos lo sabemos**_-dijo señalandonos a cada uno

_**-Que es lo que te sucede?**_-le pregunte mientras frotaba afectuosamente su cabello

Intentamos hacerle hablar por mucho tiempo pero no quería hacerlo,no quería decir que es lo que le atormentaba

Odiabamos verla así,la queríamos demaciado como para pasar por alto esta situación y verla de esa manera logro que todos nos sumáramos a su dolor

_**-Aaah**_-suspiro Lenny con decepción-_**May...la gente sufre,siempre lo hace,pero hay veces en las que son tan grandes que preferimos ocultarlos y evitar que los demás los sepan pero hay momentos en los que pequeñas partes de ese dolor salen a la luz y esas pequeñas partes que nosotros vemos son las que nos preocupan e intrigan**_  
_**Lo que a mi me pasó fue fuerte para mi pero lo resolví contándoselo a un amigo,el dolor no se fue al instante o al día siguiente pero la carga se hace mas ligera si hay mas manos que te ayudan**_

-Se le escapa una lagrima-_**Mi padre lleva un año desaparecido-**_confeso con tristeza-_**Lo extraño mucho**_

Al terminar de decir esas tortuosas palabras May oculto su rostro en el cuello de Lenny, sabíamos que estaba llorando y nos dolía verla así,era tortuoso saber que una chica de su edad podría estaba pasando por un problema así pero al menos estaba desahogando una pequeña parte de ese sufrimiento con alguien que realmente le importa y que en este momento esta consolandola

-La aleja un poco de ella-_**Ya May todo estará bien**_-dijo Lenny el cual estaba con los ojos enrojecidos mientras le plantaba un beso en su frente

-_**Oigan**_-le susurré a Carrie,Corey y a Laney-_**Vallan a hacer ese reto para animarla un poco**_

-_**Vale**_-respondieron a la par y se fueron para que May no los viera y fuera una sorpresa

-_**Espera**_-dijo Laney parando en seco-_**No sabemos que son los ukes,y mucho menos que es un seme**_-susurro alarmada_**-Que hacemos?!**_

_**-Yo que se improvisen o algo-**_le dije a lo cual se fue

_**-Lenny!**_-dije su nombre para llamar su atención cosa que funcionó

Lenny escucho mi llamado y llevo su atención hacia mi a lo cual yo le hice un movimiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que los acompañara  
**-Un rato después-**

Estaba nervioso e impaciente, ese cuarteto ya se habían tardado mucho y May aun tenia una cara larga

_**-Ya llegamos**_-dijo Lenny que estaba respirando con dificultad

_**-Y descubrieron que demonios era eso de uke y sheme?**_

_**-Algo asi**_-respondió el peliazul con cara de no estar muy satisfecho con lo que hizo

No entendía en su totalidad a que se refería mi amigo pero toda duda fue resuelta al momento que baje mi mirada y me encontré con uno,o mejor dicho cuatro letreros en los pechos de mis amigos los cuales decían en Corey y Carrie-Hola soy un uke-, y en la de los ojiverdes-Soy un sheme...creo

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJA**_-reventó May a carcajadas olvidando todo mal anterior-_**Si que no tienen ni idea de que son verdad?**_

_**-Nop-**_respondieron los cuatro

-_**Jajaja,seme es el que domina en una relación y el uke es el que se deja dominar,ósea el sumiso**_-explico May

-_**Vale ya entiendo pero...que demonios tenemos que hacer ahora?**_-pregunto Corey

_**-Creo que será mejor que lo vuelvas a poner ya que no sabemos que hacer perdón**_-se disculpo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo debido a la vergüenza y un tono de pena en su voz

-**_May yo juego a eso casi a diario_**-dijo Valeri que se acerco hace momentos atrás refiriendoce al videojuego

_**-Apoco?**_-dijo May sorprendida  
**_-Aja_**-afirmo su amiga junto a un movimiento de cabeza  
_**-Bueno pues entonces denme unos minutos,haré un cambio en mi reto ahora vuelvo-**_dijo May con su mismo animo de siempre mientras se levantaba y se iba

**-laney-**

_**Reto para Corey y Carrie-Metanze a un armario,besense y grabenlo JAJAJAJAAJA**_

**_-Dios en serio-_**dijo Corey con fastidio-_**Que tienen con sus jodidos armarios?no podría ser algo más cómodo para la próxima vez?porfa:s**_

-**_Y si mejor no lo hacen?_**-dije con un tic en el ojo por el nerviosismo

_**-Por que no quieres que lo hagan Clay?-**_pregunto Juli con curiosidad ante mi declaración-No dijiste que eran las reglas?

_**-Aaaaa vale haganlo y ya,no me molesten**_-dije molesto mientras me levantaba y me alejaba del lugar

**_-Y a este que mosco le pico?_**

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Me fui a mi habitacion,no estaba de humor como para ver a ese par besandoce...no teleraria verlo

**-Oye Clay que sucede?-**pregunto Lenny

**-Nada importante-**dije secamente

**-Tiene algo que ver con los retos?**

**-No-**menti,al parecer se lo creyo

_**-Entonces que sucede?**_

_**-Me creirias un idiota si te lo dijiera**_

_**-Ya lo creo amigo no podrias cambiarlo-bromeo Lenny destensando el ambiente**_

_**-Jaja estupido...y como acabo?**_

_**-Larga historia,dijo May que pondra el video en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**-Y los retos que quedaron?**_

_**-Casi no quedaron,May prefirio parar ahi ya que el chiste es que estemos todos y como estabas enojado prefirio darte tu espacio**_

_**-Menos mal...**_

* * *

**Que tal?(perdonen por ponerlo siempre es que me pongo nervioso ya que no soy bueno con la comedia xD)**

**Y aqui esta el fic de la semana.3.**

**Ahora hablando en serio,este es un mensaje para MAYTHEKILLER03 y para todos mis lectores(PD-Puedes ignorarlosi quieres,es solo un mensaje mas personal de parte mia,no hablo de nada de los fics)**

**May,cuando lei tu mensaje te juro que me preocupe,no se si fue un invento tuyo o lo que sea pero te juro que en el momento de que lo lei me alarme ya que no me esperaba algo asi viniendo de de ejemplo que tu padre desaparecio solamente para hacer enfasis en tu problema,no se exactamente que tienes pero te pido que intentes seguir el consejo que te di que te mejores en serio**

**Y bueno esto es para mis demas lectores,creo que con el tiempo que llevo aqui se habran dado cuenta de como soy:alegre,carinioso con todos y con la necesidad de dar un mensaje en toooodos los fics que les he escrito y que hasta algunos me han dicho que aprendieron algo de ademas de entretenerlos es mi objetivo,que aprendan algo bueno y se den cuenta de otra cosas **

**Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches n.n**

**Los amo.3.**


	8. Chapter 8

-**_Buaaah hogar dulce hogar_**-dijo Carrie al entrar la puerta que ya estaba abierta,estirando sus brazos por el cansancio

_**-Lo mismo digo**_-agregó Laney;esas dos ya empezaban a quererse o era mi imaginación?

-_**A la cocinaaaa!**_-gritaron los gemelos,desesperados por comer algo,como siempre...

Nuestro pequeña excursión ya había terminado,lo que significaba que la casa volvería a ser ocupada

Todos iban corriendo hacia la mansión que "me encontré" dejándome atrás con la montaña de maletas que habíamos llevado al viaje. Que si fueran al baño o a comer algo no lo sabia,pero si sabia que me dejaron a mi solo con toda la carga que aun siendo el mas fuerte del lugar(y por mucho),aquello me tomaría una eternidad

Una por una las maletas fueron llevadas a la casa,estaba cansado y de mal humor,no se como se me ocurrió ser tan cortés en esos momentos y mas por las cosas que ahora debería de enfrentar

-_**Oye Clay,Kim va a poner el video de la otra vez**_-exclamó mi amigo de cabellos rojizos con una expresión que reflejaba que sabia bien el como me hacia sentir tal cosa

-_**Esta bien,voy en un momento**_-digo,sin ganas ni ánimos

Lenny puso su mano en mi hombro,demostrandome que de cualquier modo u otro el estaría a mi lado,como si me dijera sin mover los labios que todo estaría bien. Me gustaría creerle pero mi instinto me decía que este día no seria para nada bueno,al menos para mi

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala que ya había sido completamente reparada después aquella extraña pelea en la cual me contaron que hice un sin fin de locuras como si fuera un animal. Kim tomo un proyector de quien sabe donde y con sus conocimientos logro hacer que el video se reprodujese en el proyector con la mejor calidad posible,se nota que este no es mi día

Unos zumbidos hicieron eco por las paredes de la casa,provenían de la maquina la cual estaba haciendo su esfuerzo para reproducir el video. Continuo de esa manera por al menos un minuto y finalmente se reprodujo mostrando lo ultimo que quería ver en mi vida,Carrie y Corey besándose de manera melosa,metiendo sus manos en zonas de su cuerpo especificas y que no creo que sean difíciles de adivinar. Me siento como un estúpido,un estúpido al comenzar a sentir sentimientos por ella,se que es un reto,se que yo mismo les dije que era obligatorio hacer cada uno de ellos y Lenny y Laney fueron los que sufrieron las consecuencias de oponerse pero de cualquier modo...me dolía

Escuche unas risillas provenientes de mi lado derecho,al otro lado del gran sillón,se entendía que se divertían al ver aquel acto que en el fondo me hacían alegrarme por ella pero simplemente me hacían hundirme mas en la negatividad de mi no tan cuerda mente de quince años

No lo tolere más,apoye mi brazo izquierdo en el respaldo,junto a la fuerza de la flexión de mis piernas me levante de ahí,sin hacer ninguna especie de ruido o sonido. No se cómo e llegado a tener esa habilidad,lograr escaparme sin que me detectaran y que no notaran mi ausencia hasta despues de mucho rato,lo mas lógico es que fuera fruto de mi infancia en mi ciudad natal pero de cualquier modo no seria tan bueno,o al menos no lo haría de manera inconsiente

Me dirigía al gimnasio,ya había ido tantas veces a ese lugar que ya hasta me había memorizado el patrón de los azulejos del baño. Siempre buscando una manera de desahogarme aunque esta me trajera repercusiones,prefería que aquellas cosas me pasaran a mi y no a otra persona

**~Tres horas mas tarde~**

La frialdad recorría mi piernas,no me dejaba moverlas,no me dejaba respirar,no me dejaba pensar. Aquella sensación solo podría compararla a mis antiguas noches debajo de la cama,asustado de que me encontraran y golpearan por lo cual me quedaba ahí metido durante horas,inclusive días sin importar aquellas noches de sereno y mañanas de humedad que en mas de una ocasión me dieron un regalo llamado pulmonía que muy a mi desgracia no podía devolver. Enfermo,con hambre,con miedo,si tan solo mi madre no hubiese tenido aquella desquiciada obsesión de amor el cual mi padre nunca le dio tal vez pude haber tenido una infancia mas decente,en un país de mierda pero almenos hubiese tenido algo con que sentirme seguro

En un quejido ahogado,liberando el poco aire caliente que me quedaba me levante del suelo,con el dolor de mis manos enrojecidas e hinchadas

Inspeccione el lugar,intentando recordar que paso antes de que me desmayara de repente,todo parecía indicar que maté a alguien ya que había un pequeño charco de sangre a mis pies pero no era tangible. A lo lejos,tirado y magullado,el saco de boxeo que utilizaba

Intente dejar todo al pasado,talle mis ojos y me retire del lugar. Abro la puerta del baño de mi habitación la cual se encontraba vacía en ese momento y me adrento a el. Gire la perilla de la regadera,liberando múltiples chorros de agua caliente que no solo quemaban y relajaban mis músculos sino que también limpiaban la sangre de mis manos.

Mirar al vacío,no hacia nada mas que eso

Después de unos minutos,salí

Me vestí con mis jeans habituales,unas botas para la nieve y el abrigo que me regalo Amy cuando éramos amigos. Aun después de tantos años seguía oliendo a ella

Al salir de la habitación lo primero que vi fue una gran escalera,lo suficientemente alta para como para tocar el techo,me acerque para ver quien estaba ahí montado

Era Kin

_-Kin que haces ahí arriba?_-le dije,no muy alto para que los demás se despertaran(ya que era de noche),pero lo suficiente como para que me escuchara

_**-Estoy haciendo unas cuantas modificaciones a la casa**_-respondió cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia,sin romper su concentración con unos cables

Me aleje,con algo de miedo de que se cayera pero me aleje,de cualquier modo aun tenia que hacer algo y entre mas tiempo tarde en irme mas tiempo me tardaría en regresar

Los alrededores de la casa eran otros cuando la luz caía,el prado que habia parecía un laberinto infinito pero cuanto menos sabia que solo debía seguir derecho para salir de el y llegar a la carretera

No tenia mi motocicleta en esos momentos asi que solo me quedaba pedir un aventón hasta ahí,no seria tan difícil si no intentara cruzar el país

Cuando por fin un camión de carga se apiadó de mi,dejándome quedar en la parte de atrás. No había techo,por lo cual la luz de las estrellas me bañaba,relajandome,haciendo que mis párpados lentamente se cerraran,dejándome de una vez descansar

**~Quince horas mas tarde~**

Las fabricas seguían desprendiendo su humo,la nieve ligeramente tintada de negro seguía cayendo como siempre decorando en un intento de compensar el genocidio que el ser humano hizo en mi ciudad en sus nacimientos. Con un paño remojado en el agua que traje en mi mochila para emergencias me cubrí la boca y la nariz,dejándolo reposar en el cuello de mi suéter azulado para poder respirar sin terminar teniendo cáncer en los pulmones por el grado de corrupción que tiene el aire

Las estrechas calles de la ciudad me estrujaban sin tocarme,haciendo claustrofóbico,provocándome a voltear hacia atrás para asegurarme de que un auto no viniera a alta velocidad,aunque la idea de morir no es tan despreciada en este momento

Mi antiguo hogar,hecho escombros llenos de ceniza,lo mas seguro es que la hayan quemado. Al parecer si hubo una revolución en este lugar

Mis pasos resonaban como nunca antes,haciendo un eco que rebotaba por las paredes de las estrechas calles,provocando que mi sentimiento de ser insignificante se volviera un martirio que no era capaz de ignorar. Pero,a la vez,era lo único que podía escuchar además de mis latidos y era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo

Caminé durante un tiempo que ignoro hasta por fin llegar,paso mi mano por la polvorienta reja de metal y la abro provocando que un infernal rechinido saliera provocando que los cuervos se fueran de la rama del árbol del sauce que había a mi al frente. Delante mío,en el suelo,estaba un cartel de madera que aun tenida las cadenas

_**-Sigue como lo recuerdo-**_pensé,mientras limpiaba el cartel que decía-cementerio de Phaley-

Phaley es mi ciudad natal...desgraciadamente asi era

-**_Hola hermanita_**-le salude alegremente,conteniendo un llanto ahogado en mi voz-Perdón por no haber venido antes

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día,yo estaba saliendo del gimnasio,después de otro día de entrenamiento que utilizaba para entrar a una u otra pelea(cuanto menos legal)para poder pagar las cuentas. Se encontraba cruzando la calle,con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo,esperándome como siempre con su sonrisa que hacia que valiera la pena todo mi esfuerzo,que valiera la pena seguir viviendo en esta ciudad de mierda,ya que,sin ella,lo mas seguro es que hubiese intentado escapar,muriendo en el intento.

Ese día estaba muy emocionada,no sabia el por qué pero no me importaba mucho ya que se veía feliz,siempre intentaba que asi fuera. Siempre le había dicho que se quedara en casa de nuestros padres,que no saliera de noche ya que demasiado peligroso,le explique que en un caso extremo gritara por auxilio o trepara a una casa como le enseñe,pero...gracias al cielo nunca pasó. Ignorando mis advertencias se quedaba esperándome.

Mi hermana corrió hacia mi con los brazos extendidos para darme un abrazo,yo sonreía al verla así.

Pero algo me tomo por sorpresa,la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro al ver como las luces de un auto se aproximaban debido a como iluminaban el camino,voltee a verla solo para darme cuenta de que ella no lo había notado,corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían. El automóvil no paraba,mi garganta se quedo muda por unos instantes y mis mas básicos instintos tomaron el control de mi cuerpo,haciendo que me lanzara hacia ella tomándola en mis brazos y poniendo mi cuerpo entre el vehículo y ella el cual al impacto me mando volando unos metros hacia el frente. Milagrosamente no recibí tanto daño(igual me sorprende),pero mi hermana fue otro tema,al momento del impacto ella se golpeó la cabeza,con mucha fuerza,matándola al instante,obviamente no me di cuenta al momento,tan solo vi como la sangre salía de su cuerpo ya sabia que algo andaba mal,pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde.

Esa misma noche me fui al cementerio,no tenia el dinero como para pagarle un funeral asi que enterrarla yo mismo era lo mas honorable que podía hacer con su cuerpo.

Entre la nieve enegrécida fue el entierro de mi hermana menor,llevándose una parte de mi con ella.

Habían pasado ya tres años pero el sentimiento seguía intacto

Me senté encima de su tumba,llevando una mano hacia mi bolsillo trasero para sacar de el una cajetilla de cigarrillos,la golpee por la parte de atrás(dicen que es para el sabor pero yo siempre lo hacia sin mas)para luego encenderlo con la ayuda de un encendedor

Casi nadie sabia esa parte de mi,a exepcion de May que me gritaba y hasta algunas veces lloraba por que no lo hiciera pero había algunas veces en las que no podía evitarlo.

No se que pasaría si alguien mas lo supiera,aunque la verdad ya no me importa

Me levante de la tumba,mía piernas ya me pesaban por el tiempo que tenia ahí

-**_Adiós hermanita_**-me despedí,tocando su tumba que decía-Aquí yace Jess Maron Asker Scorter

Ya no tenía nada mas que hacer ahí,podía haber visitado la tumba de mis padres pero no valía la pena,tardaron dos semanas para darse cuenta de que mi hermana murió

**~Dos días mas tarde~**

De alguna manera había llegado,después de un muy incomodo y complicado viaje la puerta de la casa estaba tocando mi nariz

-**_Es de madrugada_**-pensé-**_Nadie debe de estar despierto_**

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la empujé

Entonces paso algo inesperado,no me dejaron abrir la puerta ya que alguien la había abierto primero,lanzándose a mis brazos y dejando caer un río de calidad lagrimas sobre mí

Era May

Solo ella era capaz de hacer que volviera a la normalidad,dejando ese transe que me invadía cada vez que pensaba en mi hermana o de donde vengo

**_-Por que te fuiste?_**-me pregunto,abrazándome tan fuerte que hasta dolía

**_-Necesitaba..._**

_**-Maldito estúpido!**_-chillo Carrie;se veía enojada,nunca la había visto así

De repente,Carrie se me acercó,se me quedó viendo por unos segundos con el seño fruncido y,finalmente, me abrazó cuando May ya no estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo. Estaba completamente inmóvil,si me pintaran de gris y me pusieran alado de una estatua y luego preguntaran cual es la verdad estoy seguro de que me elegirían a mi, no quería nada prácticamente si fuera alado de ella,en todo el viaje me estuve repitiendo a mi mismo olvidala,olvidala para siempre...pero no podía,fingia que no me alegraba verla y no se cuanto mas tiempo podría contenerme al suave contacto con su piel,no fue mucho,la abrase,la abrase como si estuviera a punto de perderla y ella se sorprendió al ver que me había movido.

Entonces paso algo inesperado,Carrie se separo de mis brazos,se levanto de puntítas y me besó. Tan solo fue un pequeño roce de labios que en otros momentos pude haber correspondido,pero ahora no.

Ignorando todo,esperé hasta que aquel beso terminara cuando Carrie se dio cuenta de que yo no correspondía y me fui de ahí. Aun tenia que dar muchas otras explicaciones.

Al entrar a la casa todos se me quedaron viendo,extrañados,parecía que ya me habían dado por muerto. Aquella incomodidad no duro tanto como creí ya que cuando menos me lo esperé ya todos estaban encima mía

Me levanto del suelo y me sacudo un poco el polvo que atrape en su amistoso placaje. Todos se veían alegres,y eso me reconfortaba después de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos pero aunque no quiera debo decirles a donde me fui por tanto tiempo,no debería pero es lo mejor

**_-Entonces a donde fuiste Clay?_**-pregunta Valeri con intriga en su mirada

**_-A mi casa-_**respondí,sonriendo de lado ya que sonaba muy normal para lo que en verdad fue

-**_Tan lejos queda?_**-irrumpió Juli

-_**Es en un pais vecino**_-respondí-En otro país para ser mas específicos

_**-Y donde fue?**_

_**-Marén**_-digo,repugnando ese nombre

-**_Creí que ese lugar estaba destruido_**-agrego Kim,con semblante incrédula,se notaba que ya lo había estudiado antes

**_-Lo está,lo a estado desde hace bastante tiempo_**-digo,muy calmado para lo que acababa de decir

-**_Entonces por que fuiste hasta allá?_**-dijo Kon y se recostó en el sillón

-_**Para ver a mi hermanita**_-dije,lo guardaba mejor de lo que pensé

_**-Awww tienes una hermanita?**_-dijo la pelirroja-**_Tienes alguna foto de ella?_**

Al escuchar eso saque de mi suéter una foto,algo quemada,suya,estaba algo borrosa pero podías distinguirla sin problemas. De cejas gruesas,piel morena como la mía y un cabello tan negro y brillante como la misma noche,vestida con un pequeño vestido de color amarillo,colgada de cabeza en una rama de ese gran sauce.

**_-Pero que linda es,¿que edad tiene?_**

**_-Nueve a__ños-_**respondí,sin rencor a la descuidada pregunta que me hacia recordarla mas

-_**Que cosa mas linda,y donde esta?**_

No respondí nada al respecto,decidí que era mejor que ellos se dieran cuanta a su propio ritmo. Primero me preguntaron que si estaba viviendo cerca de ahí,luego que si la vería ahí,hasta hubo una en donde Juli se molesto y me dijo que si no era una broma,yo en todas solo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza,ya que,si hablaba lo mas seguro es que se entrecortaria mi voz por el martirio de escuchar su nombre a cada momento. Después de mucho rato se dieron cuenta,mordiéndose los labios por fijarse en como me hacían sentir.

_**-Clayton no me digas que...**_

_**-Si-**_respondí,ocultando mi triste mirada con la cabeza baja-**_Y por favor...llámenme Drake,Clayton no es mi verdadero nombre_**

-_**Espera tu que!?**_-dijeron todos al unísono

-_**Eso es otra historia**_-dije sin mas ánimos de hablar-_**Otro día les explicaré,May puedes venir para acá?-le llamé;obedeció y vino a paso lento**_

_**-Que pasa?**_-preguntó ella inocentemente

-**_Necesitamos hablar_**-respondí y tome su mano con firmeza para luego llevarla a otro lado

May parecía algo asustada por la fuerza de mi agarre,sabia que no le gustaba pero tenia que asegurarme de que no se escapara.

-_**Por que me trajiste aquí?**_-pregunto May,sentándose en la cama de la habitación de los chicos

_**-Por esto**_-dije,sacando del bolsillo de mi suéter tres filos-_**Me lo vas a explicar?**_-le pregunte seriamente;ella se echó para atrás por la sorpresa

-_**N-no se que es eso**_-se reincorporó en su lugar,con la mirada hacia otro lado intentando no ver el objeto

**_-May-_**digo,con voz gruesa e impaciente

_**-¡Ya te dije que no se!**_

-_**May**_-la tomo por los brazos-Ya se lo que hiciste,pero quiero oirlo salir de tu boca-le dije,mirándola a los ojos con el seño fruncido mostrando enojo ante su respuesta

-**_Esta bien esta bien,solo no me veas así-_**dijo casi al instante empujandome para alargar las distancias-_**Si,son mías**_

-**_Por que?_**-le pregunté,decepcionandome de ella

-**_No tengo por que explicarte,ya lo sabes Clay o mejor dicho ¡Drake!_**-grito May enojada haciendo énfasis en lo ultimó;yo estaba empezando a molestarme igual

_**-¡Tu sabes muy bien el por que cambié mi nombre!**_

_**-¿Y por que no les dices toda la verdad eh?,¿por que no le dices todas las cosas malas que también haz hecho?**_

_**-De cualquier modo lo sabrán en su momento,pero tu no puedes seguir así-**_digo fluidamente-**_Ocultando filos en tus zapatos y en tu suéter y si,siempre lo supe _pero jamás**_** espere que los usarás denuevo**_

_**-Tampoco es necesario que te metas en mi vida**_

_**-Yo no me metí en tu vida,tu me dejaste entrar el día en el que te conocí**_

_**-Lo se pero por favor,¿en serio me tienes que recordar todo?**_-me preguntó,poniéndose mas triste con cada exclamación**_-¿Recordarme que todos me ven como un bicho raro?,¿recordarme que por una estupidez tengo miedo a que la gente hable mal de mi?...¿¡recordarme que nadie se preocupa por mi?!..._**

**_-Y que hay de mi!_**-grité,cortando su voz de manera violenta;ella se hecho para atrás por el susto-**_¡¿Tienes alguna idea de como me haces sentir?!,¿recuerdas esa vez que te encontré en el suelo de tu casa,en un charco de sangre y con la piel y ojos apagados?_**

_**-Si...**_-dijo May débilmente

_**-Tu no lo sabes ya que estabas inconsiente pero te lleve en mis brazos hasta el jodido hospital,esas horas,en las que me obligaron a quedarme en la sala de espera fueron los peores momentos que he tenido la desgracia de experimentar**_-digo con dificultad,estaba conteniendo las lagrimas de mis ojos-_**El medico nunca llegaba,creí,creí que te había perdido...pero gracias al cielo no fue así,¿en serio quieres hacerme pasar por eso denuevo?**_

_**-No**_-respondió May,conteniendo arduamente su llanto;yo estaba igual

No podía mas,May me recordaba tanto a Jess,tal vez no tanto físicamente pero su actitud era la misma,fuerte por fuera pero blanda por dentro,y solo conmigo lo dejaba salir.

Era por eso que la tengo tan de cerca,la quiero como una hermana,y no perderé a otra.

Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos dándome el permiso de llorar,denuevo,sentí como si liberara un nudo en mi garganta y abrazarla no ayudaba a que ese sentimiento parara. Pero de cualquier modo,se sentía bien llorar.

**_-Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer_**-le dije después de soltarla del abrazo

-**_Lo prometo_**-respondió con la voz tocada;le enmaraño el cabello al escucharlo

_**-Creo que es hora de las preguntas**_-dije cambiando de tema

_**-¿Preguntas?,¿cuales?-**_preguntó May estupefacta-_**Creí que no habría hoy programa**_

-_**Siempre lo hay**_-respondí a su pregunta mientras me levantaba de la cama-_**¿No es asi chicos?**_-dije y abrí la puerta

Al abrir la puerta pude encontrarme con toda la casa reunida,es increíble el como cupo toda por la entrada del cuarto. Se que me escucharon todo el tiempo,además todo lo que decimos o hacemos se escucha por toda la casa gracias a unos micrófonos que pusieron los de producción,no me molesta el que hayan escuchado todo lo que dije,y mucho menos a May la cual debía desahogarse un poco,son sus amigos al fin y al cabo no debería de preocuparle que sepan algo como eso.

**MAYTHEKILLER03**

**Reto para Corey:no seas malo y déjame usar tu gorrito plis**

**Pregunta para Kon:¿por qué me besaste?**

**Pregunta para todos:¿Por qué querían ayudarme?**

**Pregunta para Laney:¿puedo tocar una canción que hice con tu bajo? plis**

**Pregunta para todos:¿qué es lo qué crean que es especial en mi? (tanto en mi físico y mi actitud y personalidad?**

-_**Claro pequeña**_-exclamó Corey cariñosamente mientras se sentaba alado de la niña. Se quitó y le puso su gorro

_**-Me queda algo grande**_-dijo May con un sonrojo en su rostro;le acomodo el gorro ya que se le caía

-_**Pues la verdad no se,creo que eras de las pocas que no me hubiese matado si lo hiciese**_-respondió Kon a la pregunta que se le planteó-**_Como Laney cuando me beso por accidente_**

**_-¡Te dije que no volvieras a mencionar eso!_**-irrumpió Laney con enfado

-_**Tranquila Lanes,fue un accidente que me besaras cuando te despedías de mi**_

_**-¿Apoco se besaron ustedes dos?-**_pregunto Lenny con rostro de que ni el se lo creía

**_-¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?-exclamo Laney la cual estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas por la vergüenza_**

**_-May creo que será mejor que yo toque para que puedas cantar mejor_**-le sugerí a May

**_-Sabes tocar el bajo Clayt-_**dijo Laney entrecortandose en mi nombre-**_Perdón es que no estoy acostumbrada,sabes tocar el bajo Drake?-_**dijo,sonando algo extrañada al decir mi nombre

_**-Si,yo le enseñe a May de hecho**_-digo

Dicho esto Laney salió del cuarto,apartando con delicadeza a la multitud que se interponía para poder pasar por la puerta en dirección hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Al salir hubo un corto silencio que en verdad parecía eterno,nadie sabia que decir,gracias al cielo Laney no tardo en llegar junto a su bajo y un amplificador de mano el cual conectó no mas entrar a la sala.

-**¿Crees recordar la letra?**-le pregunte a May mientras afinaba un poco el bajo

-_**Eso espero**_-respondió ella,no muy convencida de si misma

**Piensa en mi-Escrita por negruu120**

_(Drake)_  
_Piensa en mi,cuando no sepas que piensa en mi_  
_Deja ya de esa sonrisa fingir_  
_Tomando tu mano aún mas cerca de ti_  
_Escondida no es una manera de vivir_  
_Y aunque busques la manera deja ya de mentir_  
_(May)_  
_Tirada y acabada es la señal de mi verdad_  
_Nadie lo quiere ver,aunque yo les ruegue un ¿por que?_  
_Me han destrozado hasta los pies y lo harían otra vez_  
_Y ya...verás que en realidad de nada mas soy capaz_  
_Aunque no me quieras ver llorar veras que en verdad no estas_  
_En verdad (en verdad)_  
_Déjame,ámame,¡porque estoy muy mal!_

_Deja ya de en mi pensar_  
_Debo hacerlo muy a tu pesar_  
_Un mar de sangre mis brazos recorrerá_  
_No tengo mas_

_(Drake)_  
_Piensa en mi,cuando no sepas que piensa en mi_  
_Deja ya de esa sonrisa fingir_  
_Tomando tu mano aún mas cerca de ti_  
_Escondida no es una manera de vivir_  
_Y aunque busques la manera deja ya de mentir_

_No quiero verte en el suelo_  
_Entre lo mas profundo de tus lamentos_  
_Rogando por algo eterno_  
_Que nunca de tus manos se escapo_  
_Tan solo tu le dijiste adiós_

_(May)_  
_¿Por que te preocupas de mi?_  
_Acaso no ves que ya no debería de existir_  
_No tengo nada para ti_  
_Asi que por favor déjame morir_  
_No tengo nada para ti_  
_(Drake)_

_Déjame decirte lo que es para mi la verdad_  
_No vale la pena solo por un simple error tu vida tirar_  
_¿Escuchas lo que a diario contigo tengo que hablar?_  
_No me hagas volver a experimentar_  
_Lo que alguna vez me juraste no volver a hablar_

_Piensa en mi,cuando no sepas que piensa en mi_  
_Deja ya de esa sonrisa fingir_  
_Tomando tu mano aún mas cerca de ti_  
_Escondida no es una manera de vivir Y aunque busques la manera deja ya de mentir_

Termino la canción y veo a mi alrededor,todos con la mirada clavada en mi y May la cual estaba llorando un poco,en silencio,no le tome mucha importancia ya que sabia que iba a pasar,la canción hablaba de ella de cualquier modo,una vida,una mentira,todo era lo que May sentía y claramente necesitaba desahogarse un poco mas,le dije a mis amigos que se fueran,obedecieron,se fueron y cerraron la puerta dejándome sólo con May. La abraze,dejándola reposar sobre mi hombro para que pudiera llorar lo que le fuera necesario,

**~Dos horas mas tarde~**

Amaba ver las estrellas en la noche,normalmente las veía con muchas mas personas pero,ahora,tenia a Lenny acompañándome en el tejado de la casa. Creo que tengo problemas con subirme a las zona más alta que me encuentre.

Tome denuevo aquella caja de cigarrillos y saque uno de su empaque,veo en su interior y noto que quedan aun siete,bastante pocos en mi opinión. Saco del mismo bolsillo un encendedor,me pongo el cigarrillo en mi boca y,con la llama,lo enciendo,dando una calada que llego hasta lo mas profundo de mis pulmones,dándome una sensación de tranquilidad debido a la cura de mi ansiedad para por ultimo sacar el humo por mi boca,en una estela alejada de mi compañero para luego disiparse en el aire.

-_**Aprendes a amar y odiar la misma cosa cuando empiezas con esta basura sabes**_-le dije a mi compañero,mostrándole el aun prendido cigarrillo

-_**¿Por qué lo dices?**_-me preguntó Lenny de vuelta,viéndome confundido

-**_Comenze a fumar cuando tenia trece,el año en el que mi hermana murió-_**le dije,arrepintiendome de cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Llevé el cigarrillo a mi boca y le doy otra calada,quedaba la mitad ahora

_**-A veces la vida no es como la imaginábamos de niños supongo,personas de mi edad,trece catorce o hasta quince o mas años ya sufren de cosas como esas,fingen que no les duele,que no les duele perder a su familia,a sus amigos,nos escondemos en las cosas materiales y decidimos destruirnos para sentir un alivio momentáneo**_-dijo Lenny

_**-Asi es la vida Lenny,asi es la vida-**_dije,levantándome del piso y ayudando a mi amigo a levantarse también

**_-Gracias,¿irás a dormir ya_**?-me pregunto Lenny,parando en la puerta de salida hasta la planta baja

-**_En un momento,quiero ver las estrellas un rato mas_**-le respondí,sonriéndole una ultima vez antes de que se fuera dejando la puerta abierta

Mire denuevo hacia el interior de la cajetilla,quedaron cinco de los que fume en el lapso de que hablamos. Termino de fumar el cigarro que tenia en mi boca y lo tiro al suelo,pisandolo para evitar un mal,miro al horizonte,en mis ojos la luz del firmamento era reflejada,di un profundo respiro,llenando todos los rincones de mi ser con aquel aire frio y puro de la noche,volteo hacia mi costado,en la mano en donde tengo la cajetilla,la tomo con firmeza y,con todas mis fuerzas,la lanzo lo mas lejos que podía de la casa,ya no la iba a necesitar más.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**No es lo que se esperaban verdad?,lo se,es demasiado corto pero en realidad esto lo hice para una persona como recordaran los que hayan leido los reviews de cierta persona,ademas,siendo cinsero no tengo tanto tiempo ahora y queria cumplir con esta promesa que tenia desde hace mucho.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo no se cuando saldra pero si les dire algo,estoy muy agradecido con ustedes,ustedes han hecho que este fic sea el que tiene mas reviews(en espaniol)de todos los fics de Grojband y eso para mi es un gran logrol. El punto es que en el siguiente todo volvera a la normalidad,habra la comedia,omitire temas tan serios como el que se vieron hoy y bueno,respondere todas las preguntas que pueda**_

_**Asi que ya saben,a pasado mucho desde que publico uno,dejen sus preguntas aqui abajo: 3**_

_**Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo*3***_


End file.
